


Princes of The First Order

by Elysion_gear



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Fluff, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force-Sensitive Armitage Hux, Kid Fic, Kid!Kylo Ren, Kinda?, M/M, Mutual Pining, Phasma Lives (Star Wars), Poor Dopheld Mitaka, Transformation, kid!Armitage Hux, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:00:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28887993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elysion_gear/pseuds/Elysion_gear
Summary: Supreme Leader Kylo Ren and General Hux's bodies are reverted back into children, they still posses their memories and skills. How will the most powerful men in the galaxy keep their positions of power while searching for a solution?How will this affect the First Order?Most importantly,Will they get to stay up past bedtime?
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 53
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

The chase was getting tiresome, even with Kylo Ren just a few feet ahead swiftly clearing out the vines with his crackling light saber, Hux still had to watch his footing on the moss-covered stones. Some distance ahead their quarry ran, a bundle in his arms, his much slimmer form easily waving through the tangled vines.  
  
Why where they running through the ruins of a temple?  
  
The General had been informed of the possibility of obtaining an ancient energy source said to rival the energy output of a star. The man who informed him told him in stuttering tones that the artifact had been recently found and it would be headed to the black market to be sold to the highest bidder. He arranged a meeting between the salvage team and the General of the first order so that Hux might inspect the artifact for himself.  
  
What the degenerate hadn’t told him that other groups where converging on the very same planet.  
  
The smaller space vehicles where no match for his star destroyers, easily commanding the space above the planet. Eager to find out what the fuss was about, he ordered a shuttle craft to be ready. Just as he was about to board the craft, He heard a small commotion behind him. Hux turned to see the large hulking figure of the Supreme Leader himself walking towards him.  
“General Hux. This energy source you spoke of, I could sense it through the Force as soon as we dropped from light speed.”  
A pale eyebrow rose before Hux could control it. “Are you sure Supreme Leader?” He asked, humoring the dangerous man before him. This would not be the last time he played into Ren’s mythical beliefs, keeping himself intact and whole depended on it.  
“If this object is what you say it is, then we must do all that we can to secure it.”  
  
Before Hux could open his mouth to protest, Kylo breezed past him into the shuttle. Swallowing angry words, the red-haired General followed behind him.  
  
What happened planet-side was a three-way fire fight consisting of First Order troops, mercenaries and the native inhabitants.  
  
While the mercenaries and stormtroopers battled it out near the temple ruins, several of the inhabitants had stolen the artifact and ran into the huge temple complex. They had split up very early on, the thieves all taking different directions in the maze of stone corridors. Hux immediately barked orders for his garrison to split up to follow the other fleeing natives.  
  
By instinct, he immediately followed the dark-clad Force user, reasoning in his mind that If Ren could sense the artifact from above the planet then it was doubtless that he was following the one who had it in his possession.

Hux’s lungs were starting to burn as he pressed on, he could see brighter light up ahead signaling either the end of this labyrinth or a clearing. The bright light blinded him for a moment as he stepped out into a crumbling courtyard. His eyes momentarily lingered on the walls; they were carved with strange symbols that had no meaning to him.  
  
His attention was drawn back to the young alien who had stopped and turned to face them. His race was a semi aquatic species. Large dark eyes dominated a finned head, skin smooth and slick from the moisture from the planet’s wet and humid atmosphere. Narrow shoulders and slim build had proven advantageous in the tangled underbrush of the jungle.  
  
Hux was panting hard to catch his breath.  
“You have no where to run! Surrender the artifact, and you may live!”  
“I-I can’t surrender this; it belongs to my people!”  
  
Impatient with words, Kylo approached the youth with his lightsaber at the ready.  
“N-No Stop! This is your only warning!” The youth yelled out. He scrambled to pull off the wrapping off the object of their pursuit.

This was the first time Hux was able to set eyes on the thing. It looked like a carved tribal idol of some sort. A round body with an elongated head at the top. The body had carved suggestions of finned arms resting on a rounded belly. The head’s expression consisted of three round shapes suggesting a screaming face, either in agony or malice. Something it about made his skin crawl.  
  
Apparently, Ren sensed something as well. He paused for a moment and held out his hand. “Give that too me.” He commanded; his tone tinted with a suggestion of the Force to make the youth comply.  
Astoundingly, the youth shook his head resisting the command. Trembling in fear, he thrust the idol towards them and yelled out a word in his native tongue.” ASTALA Pherginus!!”  
  
A light brighter then a thousand stars erupted from the figure’s eyes. Hux barely had enough time to raise his blaster when the shock wave hit him.  
As It lifted him off of his feet, he could feel the light surrounding him in warmth. A sharp tingling sensation that was almost painful spread over his body. He mentally struggled against it, opening his mouth to yell, yet no sound came out. For a brief moment he swore that he could see ripples of energy in the air. He lost consciousness before his body could hit the ground.

“ _Armi_ …”

“…..” that voice sounded familiar; it triggered an odd tugging at his chest.

“ _Armi_ …. where are you?”

He bolted upright.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo and Hux wake up in the medbay discovering their altered states.

“ _Mom_ ….?” 

He croaked as he opened his eyes, he immediately closed them again when the bright light stung his retinas painfully. Where was he? He tried again, licking his dry lips to speak. Before he could he heard the tell-tell sound of a medical droid approaching. 

Blinking his eyes open he scowled at the cold thing, sure that it would poke and prod at him like a piece of meat. “Get away you stupid thing!” He growled out.

Wait a minute, what was wrong with his voice? He swallowed again and coughed to clear out his equally dry throat. He pulled himself into sitting position, his head felt heavy and his body felt so light, like he could just simply float off.

Kylo Ren cleared his throat and tried again. “Stop!” He commanded, the droid pulled to a stop, beeping. His face went slack, that really was his voice! What happened to his voice? 

“Yeeeeeahhhhhhh!!!!!” 

The scream of a child rang through his head. Startling him into action, Ren swung his legs over the edge of the bed. He was frowning, he didn’t recall any children onboard. This was a military vessel and….

Somehow as he stepped off the bed, the ground below him gave way. He stumbled into a fabric curtain separating him from the screaming youngling. Startled by the height of the bed, Ren tried to grab something anything to stabilize himself before he, CRASH!!

The flimsy fabric fell over him as he tumbled to the floor of the medbay.

The child in the medbay gave another startled cry. “What is going on here? Where is Phasma?” _Phasma_? What did this child have to do with Phasma?

Kylo yanked off the curtain and sat up. 

Brown eyes met blue ones.

The mysterious child in the medbay with him sat clutching a FO officer’s uniform coat around his small frame. Blue eyes wide and startled as they looked down at him from the bed. Kylo noted that the boy had strawberry blond hair. 

“R-Ren?” 

The boy’s soft timid voice triggered a shock of familiarity in the Supreme Leader. Cautiously, he reached out with the Force to touch his mind. This can’t be possible.

“Argh! The boy raised his hand to the sides of his head, yelling angerly. “Get out of my head Ren!!”

Kylo withdrew in shock.

“General Hux?”

The boy-Hux was glaring at him still holding his head. It was the same glare that followed him for many years.

“It is really you. Why-” He stopped frowning again at the sound of his voice. ”-What happened to you?”

Hux lowered his hands. “Don’t you mean what happened to Us? If you haven’t noticed, we have been significantly altered!” the boy’s voice was shrill. 

Ren reeled, his mind refusing to believe that this was not a dream. He looked down at his hands, they where almost enveloped in the fabric of his shirt, barely poking out. He flexed the small slender fingers, turning his hands to look at them. He touched the back of one hand, the skin was smooth and so soft, fresh, like that of a newborn baby.

He raised his hands to his face. Heart pounding in a growing panic. His face felt different, softer, rounder. “What? What is this??” 

Seeing the fear in young Kylo Ren’s face, Hux pulled off the cover and stepped down from the bed. His legs wobbled momentarily and he quickly lowered himself to his knees beside Ren.

“Now Ren, calm down, just breathe.”

Hux’s voice was a faint buzz as pure panic started to take over. The Force swirled around him in a confusing kaleidoscope of emotions. Sounds of crunching and crashing sounded around him as the Force pushed and flung anything that wasn’t bolted down in a hale storm around them.

“Ren!” Hux screamed as he ducked down to avoid being hit with debris. He could feel himself start to slide back. In desperation he reached for the other boy, arms clenching around him to anchor himself in this chaos.

His small body bolted at the feeling of arms around him. The embrace was so foreign to him and yet… Brown eyes blinked as the panic ebbed away. Pulled out of the chaos, Kylo slowly came to the realization that it was Hux, Hux who was holding him.

The force-storm, or whatever it was ended. Hux huffed as he pulled away from the dark-haired child, his hands still on Ren’s shoulders. He looked down at the slightly smaller form.

“Are you alright now?”

Kylo Ren stared mutely at Hux for a moment, then suddenly scowled. “Get off me!” He shrugged his small shoulders, inching away from his one-time rival.

He’s fine. Hux rolled his eyes and allowed his hands to drop into his lap.

That’s when Phasma showed up. 

Captain Phasma was Hux’s oldest associate and ally. While he didn’t refer to her in the more intimate term as ‘friend’ he did trust her. After miraculously surviving the destruction of the flagship ‘Supremacy’ She had become the only valuable member of the order that Hux could trust.

The young boy that was Hux got to his feet. “Captain Phasma, what is the status of the ship?” He didn’t get an immediate answer. He frowned, taking a careful step towards the tall armored woman. He would have to take control of this situation; he knew that he and Ren where extremely vulnerable in this state.   
“Captain Phasma, despite my current condition, I am still commander of this ship!” Hux straightened into a posture of authority.   
“Sir…. The ship is fine, no damages were sustained in the skirmish with the mercenary fleet.”   
“Good, and the Troops that were sent down to the planet?”   
“Some injuries, no casualties. I have men down there gathering up the inhabitants and securing the dig site.” Phasma was frowning behind her helmet, it was so odd to be taking orders from a child, a child she now knew to be General Hux.   
  
A massive energy surge was detected within the depths of the ruins, nearly wiping out all functioning tech on the planet. With help from sputtering radars, she and her troops converged on the center of the interference.   
There she found the unconscious forms of two children, a dark-haired one enveloped in black robes and a red-haired boy in a General’s uniform. The boy had a striking resemblance to General Hux. Several Troopers reported in saying that there was no sign of General Hux or Kylo Ren anywhere in the vicinity.  
With growing unease, she ordered medics to her location so they could tend to the children and bring them both abord. 

She looked around at the wrecked-up med bay. The medical droid hadn’t survived. This kind of destruction could have only have been wrought by Kylo Ren.   
Her eyes fell on the small figure of the altered Supreme Leader as he got to his feet.

The child Kylo appeared younger then Hux. Fresh faced with an unruly mop of dark hair, Phasma knew that despite appearances, he was still the most powerful Force -user in the galaxy. For now, he seemed content to allow Hux to give the orders.   
“Phasma, I would like the dig site to be thoroughly investigated. Leave no stone unturned, we must find a way to reverse this condition afflicted upon myself and the Supreme Leader.”   
“Understood Sir.”   
“Where is the doctor? I’d like to have a word with him.”   
“I will send for him Sir. Just one moment.”   
When her clanking foot steps faded away, Hux turned to face Ren.   
“How are you feeling?”   
Ren was staring at the floor. “I am feeling well.” He said without looking up. He frowned again; he didn’t like the sound of his voice. He shook his head. “This is all your fault. If you hadn’t insisted on coming to this planet then this would have never happened.” Hands lost in the long arms of his oversized clothing, he clenched them into fists.  
Hux bristled at the accusation, overcome with the urge to strike the Ren-child. He took a slow steady breath. “Supreme leader, I shall do everything within my power to return you to your rightful state. It will take time. We have to investigate the planet, the ruins, it’s people.”   
Kylo looked up, his dark eyes smoldering with thinly veil contempt. Oh, how he hated this sniveling groveling creature. “Hux, shut up!” Argh, his voice sounded so childish.

“I-I am truly sorry Supreme Leader; I wasn’t aware that you have woken up. I had asked for the droid to alert- “The military doctor paused; his eyes beheld the trashed medbay. Hux crossed his arms. “There you are, I was wondering what was taking you so long.”   
“I am sorry sir.”   
“I have some questions that need to be answered.”   
“Of course, sir. but wouldn’t you and the Supreme Leader be more comfortable in a-a more suitable environment?”   
Hux looked around, the mess was very unsightly, no doubt due to Ren’s panic.   
Kylo scowled and took a step forwards, sometimes the General’s thoughts could be so loud. “That would be permissible.” He said, he hated the sound of his voice but it was easy to communicate his displeasure, he could kill this doctor if he wanted to. “I would like to return to my quarters after this debriefing.”   
The snide arrogant attitude had Hux’s eyes rolling again.   
  
After a quick walk, or in Ren’s case hobble, down the hallway. They sat on comfortable chairs as they listened to the doctor give his report on their current condition. Neural functions were operating normally, no signs of brain damage or memory loss. Their bodies where whole, no injuries or even a hint of a scar as proven by the fresh smooth skin on Ren’s face proved. Other then then being de-aged, they were healthy children.   
“From the bio scans we conducted, we estimate that your physical bodies are similar to children of aged ten for the General and aged six for the Supreme Leader.”  
  
Hux crossed his arms awkwardly, he was swimming in his uniform. The age difference didn’t surprise him. He knew that he was older than Ren but as children the age difference was smaller. He huffed, “Stuck in the body of a ten-year-old, great….”   
Ren gave him a sharp look. “Not forever. Where is the artifact? Have your men found it?”   
“I will look into it sir.”   
“Be sure that you do. If that thing is the cause of this then we must retrieve it.”   
“Yes, Supreme Leader.” Hux almost sounded like he was mocking the younger boy. At his growl, Hux changed his tone quickly. “In the meantime, maybe we should return to our respective quarters and have some better fitting clothing ordered?”  
Kylo blinked and looked down at himself. The clothing he was wearing was just barely hanging off of him, walking any amount of distance was a chore. He huffed. “Agreed.”   
The doctor put up his hands. “Sir, if you don’t mind, I’d like to run some tests-“   
“No!”  
“No!”   
The doctor flinched at the simultaneous replies from the two boys. He was equally helpless to stop them from leaving.

They had abandoned their cumbersome footwear in the trashed up medbay, yet they still had trouble walking down the hallways. Tugging at pant legs every few steps was getting very annoying.   
Frustrated, Ren started to pull off the trousers he had been wearing, the belt and tunic came next. The simple black shirt dropped down to cover his knees when he stood. Unclipping his light saber from the belt, he held it in both hands. It was heavier than he remembered.   
Hux for his part just stared at dark-haired boy, his pale face flushing in embarrassment. But he understood, he took the moment to roll up his pant legs only to his ankles’, it was not proper for an Officer to show so much skin.   
Kylo snorted in amusement at his thoughts. “Always thinking about your image.”   
Hux glared at him. “Just until we get to crew quarters.”   
  


They took short cuts, trying to avoid being seen by too many passersby. After the first few Stormtroopers tried to stop and question these ‘children’ wandering the halls, Ren used his abilities to misdirect people’s gazes. Hux felt a rush of relief when they reached the hall way in which their personal quarters where situated.   
“You’re welcome.” Ren said sarcastically.   
Hux sighed. “This is not good, if too many people know about this.”. _It could be very dangerous._ Too many vipers hiding in the dark corners, eager to snatch power for themselves. If they were seen as being weak and unable to command, then the right to rule as Leader could be stolen at easily as a blaster to the head or a knife to the throat.  
“Speak for yourself. Being in this form hasn’t hampered my connection to the Force. But I’d advise you to be extremely cautious general.”   
It should have sounded like a threat, but coming from that sweet round face it didn’t have the same impact. The small general nodded anyways. “I shall be in my quarters Supreme Leader, if there is anything to report I will send you a message directly.” He straightened and bowed like always.   
Except it looked rather comical, a child dressed in his father’s uniform playing at make believe. The ludicrous thought had Ren snickering as he turned away, heading to his own quarters.

A quick dash to the entrance, Hux punched his personal code into the pad beside the door, a quick swish and a thump and he was safe behind closed doors. The General sunk to his knees and pressed his back to the sealed door.   
Here, in the privacy of his own thoughts he could let go for a moment. The primary emotion was fear, fear of dying, of being killed. Of failing to find a solution most of all the fear of being small and helpless.   
Taking deep breathes to calm himself, he curled up into a tight ball rocking gently on his heels.   
_“Mother, Mother I’m sorry….”_  
“Meow”  
Hux lifted his head at the sound. A ginger cat padded toward him, tail upright and ears pricked forwards in greeting.   
“Millicent.” Hux reached out to her, would she recognize him in this form?   
The cat sniffed his outstretched fingers and then proceeded to rub her head against his hand asking for pets and attention. The boy had to smile petting her soft fur. “You do know me. Thought I must look like a wreck.” He sighed. “I’m not having a good day.” 

Millicent turned away, padding further into their shared home. She stopped and turned back to him expectantly. Hux grinned and pulled himself up. “Alright, alright I know that you want your favorite treat.”   
Tending to his cat’s needs pulled him out of the downward spiral of despair. After refilling her food bowl, he set about making a few alterations to his clothes. His uniform was taken off and set aside. He didn’t want to touch it until he was back in his adult form.   
A pair of joggers with elastic at the waist were shortened significantly. The elastic waistband tightened so that it wouldn’t fall off his narrow hips. An undershirt with its shoulder straps cut and retied was acceptable for lounging around until he could get proper fitting clothing.   
Speaking of which….   
Hux grabbed his data pad and sat on the floor in his living room. He paused, thinking about what he should write and to who…. Oh! Lieutenant Mitaka! That young officer could be depended on to run simple errands.

Fingers flew over the screen composing a message, impressing on how important it was for his order to be followed to the letter. Arrangement for food to be brought to him and the Supreme Leader directly, an order of clothing for male children plus appropriately sized footwear. The last thing he wrote to Mitaka was that the young officer was sworn never to speak of this to anyone. Hux smiled as he sent the message.   
He was in control again; He could do this. He would find a way to lead again, to command the finest fleet in the galaxy.

Speaking of which, he had to figure out a way to command the Finalizer from here, he doubted that his bridge officers would take him seriously if he appeared to them in this form.   
Heading to his desk, he brought up records of every security holovid he could find. This could work. If he could isolate every syllable he ever spoken in basic and then created a program to mimic his adult voice, then passing along direct orders from his quarters shouldn’t be a problem. He might even construct a holo image of himself if he needed to send a communication to another ship.

His mind made up, Hux made himself comfortable and started working on programing the codes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I hashed out a longer chapter this time. Not sure what my updating schedule is going to look like, so be sure to check back often if you liked my fic so far. 
> 
> Comments are always welcome. ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

The fleet's flagship, the Supremacy had been heavily damaged during the battle of Crait. Cut nearly in half by the appalling actions of the Resistance. Only its safeguard protocols had prevented total destruction. It would take years to repair it.  
With its loss, the command council was scattered across the sector. A few notable Officers where in charge of clean up and repairs in the Crait system. The Resurgent-class the Finalizer had survived with almost no damage and its familiarity made it the prime choice for the New Supreme Leader to name it his new temporary flagship.  
One of the First Order’s primary tasks was to secure raw materials to repair the Supremacy and manufacture more ships. As such, Hux had been on his way to a planetary system where they had a fragile alliance with it’s ruling class before they took this small detour.

  
Lieutenant Dopheld Mitaka strode down the corridors pushing a levi-cart containing trays of food and packages of children’s clothing. Again, he wondered on the curious message sent to him by his superiors. The personal meal delivery was standard for visiting dignitaries and hostages. The Supreme Leader Kylo Ren often had his meals delivered by Droid rather then personnel. Mitaka nervously hesitated before pressing his finger to the key pad, the door immediately opened to admit him to Kylo Ren’s austere chambers.  
The young officer didn’t want to linger long here, so he quickly pushed the cart in and set about putting the tray of food onto a small side table and the package down beside it.  
“Who’s there?”  
Mitaka froze, braking out in a cold sweat when he was discovered. He straightened and turned to see a small form in a darkened doorway. It was a young child, a boy about 6 years old. The first thing he noticed was the ill-fitting shirt he wore, the arms rolled up reveling thin arms, the bottom hem just hanging below the child’s knees. The boy had a sweet round face with a few birthmarks here and there. His hair was a mess of dark waves falling about his thin shoulders. Mitaka so much wanted to comb it back from that doll-like face… The officer let out a nervous laugh, the boy’s large dark eyes where so vivid and intense as they scrutinized him warily.  
“Ahh Ha ha! I’m sorry if I scared you. I was just dropping this off. What are you doing here little one?”  
Kylo scowled, of all the idiots on this ship to see him this way! Ren quickly scanned the surface of the young officer’s mind, one eyebrow raising in sudden interest and curiosity.  
  
Clearly Mitaka didn’t recognize him at all in this form, he only saw a young waif in need of some proper clothing and food. Kylo’s stomach turned just a bit when the lieutenant’s thoughts reflected a nauseating display of actions he wanted to do with this cute adorable child. He took a step back when Mitaka dropped to one knee.  
“Don’t be scared. My name is Dopheld Mitaka, I bet you are really hungry. I brought something nice and yummy to eat.” His tone was soft, comforting trying not to scare the strange child more then he already was.  
Ren scowled. “I-I’m not scared!’ he said in protest. His anger was only at the surface. What he was more curious about was how differently he was viewed in this child’s form. Not a threat obviously, and skimming the man’s mind only informed him that Mitaka only sought to comfort and ease his apprehension.  
Digging a bit deeper, Kylo saw the brief images of Dolpheld comforting a boy about the same age. With similar features. A younger brother? A friend? Some kind of companion?  
His attention was drawn back as the lieutenant got to his feet and pulled off the covering of the food tray. The smell of cooked meat and fresh bread made his stomach growl loudly.  
He couldn’t help but grin. “You see? Smells delicious don’t ya think?”  
“Y-yes.”  
Kylo was still weary but ravenously hungry. He stepped towards the food but was stopped by a hand.  
“Whoa there, let’s get you dressed first. You shouldn’t be walking around in just that.” Mitaka cheerfully opened the package to pull out various items of clothing. “And up!” Mitaka grasped the hem of his overly large shirt and pulled it upwards, cleanly lifting it off of the child.  
  
Ren froze in shock, he wasn’t wearing anything else under that shirt, he’d just been stripped naked by Mitaka of all people! Humiliation and rage filled him. He snatched the undergarments from Mitaka’s hands. “Out!! Get out! NOW!!” he grabbed at the other clothing items and covered himself with the fabric.  
“Goodness! I only wanted to help.”  
“I can manage on my own, Now GET OUT!”  
“Ok, ok!”  
Dolpheld hurriedly pushed the levi-cart out and hurried away.  
Kyo trembled as he held the clothing to himself, trembling with rage and humiliation. It had taken all of his self-control not to Force-push that man out of his chambers, or kill him. Mitaka had been unawares and Kylo couldn’t punish a man who was innocent of the changes.  
With a huff, He carried the clothing deeper into his chambers to get dressed.  
  


Hux was still at his desk when he heard the door chime. “Enter” He said automatically, lost in his work.  
A swish of the doors and footsteps. “I apologize for bothering you General Hux, I-“. Mitaka stopped mid-sentence when he saw another child. What is this one doing in the General’s quarters?  
  
The boy that walked towards him had a noble baring, his steps confidant at so young an age. Mitaka's heart squeezed in his chest, this boy was older than the previous one and was just as cute. No, he was very attractive.  
He had short strawberry blond hair that was combed neatly back from his aristocratic face, flawless pale skin like the finest porcelain and vibrant blue eyes that were wholly magnetic. In the back of his mind, Mitaka wondered what this gorgeous creature would look like fully grown. He felt his cheeks warm.  
  
Armitage Hux frowned, stopping in front of his errand boy, ignoring his gaping face he looked at the cart. “Oh good, leave that here. You may leave Mitaka.”  
The officer shook his head in surprise. “Wha-What?” Realization struck him right then on just who he was talking to. “Gen-General Hux?”  
Hux couldn’t help but smirk, his chest filling with a small amount of pride he felt as the young officer figured it out for himself. Surely, he had chosen well.  
“Don’t be so surprised Lieutenant, I knew that I could count on you to carry out this task with the utmost discretion.”  
“Y-yes Sir.” Mitaka stiffened into attention, his face bright red.  
“You see why I had to take these measures to keep my self and the Supreme Leader safe from prying eyes…. Lieutenant Mitaka?”  
“The-The Su-Supreme Leader?” The poor man’s mind blanked out in sudden apprehension. If this boy was General Hux then that other child was…… Mitaka grabbed the handle of the levi-cart to keep himself upright.  
“Lieutenant Mitaka! Pull yourself together!” Hux said sharply. “What about the Supreme Leader? Did something happen to him?”  
Recovering, the lieutenant straightened. “N-No Sir, he’s alright, s-secure in his personal quarters.” His legs wobbled, he just…. he just. He didn’t want to think about what he had just done to the Temperamental Force user.  
A huff. “Alright then, you are dismissed. Do not speak of this to anyone, is that clear Lieutenant?!”  
Mitaka automatically snapped into a salute. “Yes Sir!”  
“Dismissed!”  
  


* * *

  
  


When the alarms started blaring, Hux was out of bed in an instant, his bare feet hitting the deck and sprinting out of his quarters. It was late into the night-cycle on   
the Finalizer, Armitage had stayed awake for as long as he could working on his program. Typing and coding until his eyes started to cross. The clothing that Mitaka had brought him fit his slim frame, just regulation joggers and a black t-shirt in the appropriate size.  
None of that mattered right now, as he ran down the hallway to Ren’s quarters the only though in his head was anger. _Can’t leave that idiot alone for one day, I swear if he damages my ship, I’ll-_  
  
He was stopped by a group of Stormtroopers at the entrance. He struggled with them yelling for Phasma, with the level of stress being applied to the bulkheads there would be no time for evacuation. A chrome plated hand pulled him from the trooper’s grasp. “General Hux, you should not be here. You must evac-“  
“No! Lord Ren is still in there, He’s causing this, help me get to him!”  
  
Inside the Force storm was stronger than before, a swirling mass of darkness drowning out the light and battering the solid durasteel bulkheads.  
Phasma was stooped low against the pull and the wind, her armor protecting her from the debris flying around them. Hux cling close, his smaller form fitting easily under her protective arm. Over the sound of crashing, crunching and loud wind he could hear the plaintive cry of a child, full of anguish and desperation.  
“Ren! Ren, where are you?” Hux directed Phasma towards the sleeping area. Here, the metal was nearly melting, large gapping holes in the thinner walls growing by the moment, all the transplatsteel windows cracked and crazing, threatening to give way to the cold depth of space.  
He saw him, a screaming child on the floor, his hands pressed over his ears as he continued to scream. “Phasma, over there!”  
Together they pushed through the storm, struggling. As soon as they got close enough, Hux flung himself towards child-Ren, his arms out stretched.  
  


Amid the darkness and chaos, Kylo Ren screamed out against the void, he could feel his very essence being pulled into a black hole of nothingness. At the edges of this black hole, memories swirled. Of the other children bullying him, his parents yelling at him. His uncle with his lightsaber raised. His father’s expression as the deadly red light of his saber luminated his face. His dead mother impaled on the very same saber. The last image rent through his chest  
“NNNOOOO!!!!!!!!!”

“ _Ben….Ben…..”_

“Ren! Ren!!

“…..” The voice caught his attention, who was that?

“Ren, wake up! You _need_ to wake up!”

The sensation of hands on his shoulders, being shaken …. His father grabbed him and shook him hard in anger. He yelled again, tears streaming down his face.  
Arms joined the hands, wrapping around him in a firm embrace. The child stopped screaming, trembling into those arms. His hands dropped from covering his ears.  
“Ren, oh stars!” the arms tightened around his small body, drawn closer to that warmth in the darkness. His scrambled mind sought some semblance of order, his heart so full of hurt that he was drawn to anything that brought comfort. He weakly raised his arms and put them around the _other_ , his head dropping to rest on a shoulder.  
The Force had sapped what little strength he had left. It was quiet now, only the soft breaths of him and the other. He wanted to close his eyes and allow the darkness to claim him, to dreamless peace.

“…. _I’m sorry_ …..”


	4. Chapter 4

Hux sat on the other end of the bed, looking at the dark-haired child asleep in his bed. The small general had a datapad in his hands, reviewing the damage reports that where flooding in after Lord Ren’s…. ‘force storm? ‘Temper tantrum’? _Kriff,_ he didn’t know what to call it. 

Either way, he’d managed to snap the boy out of it before he killed them all. He decided that Kylo should be taken to his rooms, just in case this happened again. Hux had been able to prevent the Force user from destroying the ship twice now, he was confident that he could do so again.

After Phasma had cleared the hallway of personnel, she carried the small form of their unconscious leader to Armitage’s bed. Hux had pulled up the covers around the smaller boy.  
  
Troubled blue eyes lingered over the small form in his bed. Kylo had responded to him, his tear-streaked face so full of misery that it… Hux shifted looking away. He supposed that any adult in his right mind would respond to a young crying child in that way. Hand raised to rub at his temple, thinking back to that moment when Kylo put his arms around him and rested his head on his shoul-  
  
He gave a huff and put down the data pad, trying to get comfortable on his end of the bed. His bed was pushed up against a corner of the wall providing security and more space in the bedroom. Leaning his head against the wall, his eyes went to Kylo once more.  
  
The boy was sleeping, long dark lashes graced his soft cheeks, nuzzling into the pillow. His hand was gently curled resting on the pillow near his chin. Stands of dark hair sticking to his face where the tears trailed down. I’ll have to get him to wash his face when he wakes. Thought Hux as his eyes drifted closed and into sleep. 

Ren stirred; he had no idea how long he had been asleep after-. He raised his head suddenly aware that he was no longer in his personal quarters. Still muddled from sleep, He stared when he saw the boy asleep on the other end of the bed. The ginger was leaning against the wall at the end of the bed, far enough not to disturb him, yet close enough so that if he made any sudden movements he would wake.  
  
Ren carefully moved so that he was sitting up. Had Hux brought him here? He half expected the General to have dispatched him or at least thrown him into brig. It was no secret that Hux resented the fact that Kylo Ren had claimed the position of Supreme Leader after Snoke was killed. So why was he here instead of in a cell?  
Dark brown eyes inspected his sleeping rival, he could kill him here right now. His hands twitched on the covers. Hux stirred a bit, pulling his legs up making Kylo hold his breath to see if he would waken, he didn’t. Ren found himself curiously watching the sleeping general, his soft breaths, the slow motion of his chest rising and falling. He had never dreamed that he would be seeing his one-time rival this way, so open, so helpless, so peaceful.  
A countenance that was often masked in hard lines, jaw set, eyes glaring when he was given an unfavorable order. (which was often) Was now set-in complete rest, the harsh lines of age smoothed away with renewed youth. It was so odd to see him like this. Ren nibbled on his lower lip, no he couldn’t kill this boy. Despite the animosity between them, Hux shared his new unfortunate condition. Deep inside, he didn’t want to feel alone and helpless.  
  
As if sensing his charge was awake, Hux stirred, his eyes opening to see Kylo sitting up in his bed. He rubbed his eyes and yawned. “Are you alright?”  
Ren frowned. “Where am I?”  
“In my quarters, you destroyed yours last night.”  
“…..” He lowered his gaze.  
Hux sat up, his body felt stiff all over from sleeping that position all night. “So what exactly happened last night?”  
“……” Ren still wouldn’t look up. Hux snorted.   
“You almost killed us.”  
“I had a nightmare.”  
“A nightmare?” Hux pulled off the other end of the blanket that he’d been sharing with Kylo. “How can a nightmare cause so much damage?”  
Ren raised his soulful dark eyes to the ginger. “My connection to the Force hadn’t changed when I was turned into this. The side effect of so much power housed in a smaller vessel.” A huff. “It often happened when I was child, but never to this extent.”   
“….” Armitage couldn’t be sure that he believed this or not. Having experience the evidence himself, he spoke up. “Is there anyway you can gain control of this…. excess of power? My main concern is the safety of this ship and it’s crew.” It was a reasonable question.  
Ren pulled the blanket off, ready to get out of bed. “Meditation, training, a lot of exercise. It’s nothing that I can’t do during the time when I’m awake.”  
“Ok.” Hux stepped out of bed too. “I can clear training room 5 for your personal use. It’s the closest one to this deck.” He sighed when Ren headed to the door without even a thank you. He grabbed his data pad and followed.  
Hux nearly crashed into Kylo when the smaller boy suddenly stopped in the doorway. “Wh-What are you doing?”  
  
“……” 

Kylo Ren stared at the officer who was just putting trays of food onto the coffee table in Hux’s living room. Mitaka turned, hearing his General’s confused babbling. Nervously, he bowed low at the waist. “I-I’m sorry if I disturbed your rest My Lord. I was just…. I was just…”  
“Leave.” Ren’s tone was unamused.  
The young officer made hasty departure, forgetting to acknowledge the General’s presence as he did so.  
  
Armitage rolled his eyes and followed Kylo towards the coffee table. “Lord Ren, I suggest eating at the table.”  
“No need.” Ren pulled the covers of the trays and set them aside. Breakfast was a thick slice of bread lightly toasted, layered with thinly sliced meats and vegetables. A cup of fruit juice was on Kylo’s tray a cup of caff on Hux’s. Curiously, they had the addition of two freshly baked cookies each.  
  
Kylo picked up a cookie first and took a bite. “Mm!”   
Hux seethed, he knew that Ren was pushing his buttons right from the get-go. As if to confirm this, the smaller boy gestured to Hux’s tray. “Well, aren’t you going to eat? You wouldn’t want to stunt your growth General.”  
He walked closer looking down at his own breakfast, he snorted. “Having cookies for breakfast will do that Lord Ren.” He set his pad aside and picked up the cup of hot caff. It was at the temperature he preferred. Without thinking he took a big gulp, and immediately spat it back out. “OH! Uggh!” He put the cup down and grabbed for the napkin, spitting in disgust. “Oh, that’s horrible!”  
  
Kylo’s eyes where wide as he watched the ginger trying to clear his mouth of the taste of his beloved caff. That expression of horror, disappointment and disgust….  
Abruptly, he started to laugh. At first, he tried to suppress it, but looking back at Hux’s disgruntled face had him laughing harder, “Ha hah ah ha! You should see your face!” He didn’t know why, it just felt so good to laugh at the absurdity of the situation. His laughter died down slightly. “Do you want to share my juice Hux?”  
  
Blue eyes blinked in surprise at the teasing offer. There was no malice in Ren’s tone, none of the biting sarcasm that he expected. Kylo had a big smile on his cute rounded face, and his eyes glittered with the mirth of a child. The small General looked away, muttering behind his napkin. “Brat.” Yet, he too couldn’t help but smile, helpless to resist those glittering dark eyes.  
Ren stopped laughing, his smile fading slightly at the sight of the other boy’s smile. It brought a pang in his chest, of something long forgotten.  
He turned away, the mood dropping.  
“…….”  
Wordlessly, they resumed eating their breakfast, neither of them wanting to ruin the rare moment of shared conviviality.

By an unspoken agreement, they separated after breakfast to do their respective tasks. Kylo Ren sat cross-legged on the carpet in front of the windows, his eyes closed in meditation. General Hux returned to his desk, his fingers typing and getting caught up on the daily reports. He could see many messages directed to him, but he was reluctant to respond right away.  
In fact, both boys where reluctant to leave the safety and comfort of the General’s personal quarters.  
  
Millicent came to investigate the new visitor, sniffing at his hands. She sensed that this child was special in some way.  
“….” Ren could sense the creature near him, it was starting to distract him from his attempt to connect to the Force. His eyes opened when the feline rubbed her head against his knee, gently butting her head playfully. Kylo reached down and pet her head, fingers drifting over soft plush ginger fur. Of course, Hux would have an orange cat. He smiled, the cat was purring, enjoying the attention.   
Ren scratched gently behind her ears, under her chin. He grinned when she rolled over exposing her belly to him one paw raised asking to play.  
Seeing movement out of the corner of his eye, Hux turned to see Kylo Ren laying on the floor of his living room gently pawing at his pet cat. A soft laugh bursting forth once in awhile. “…”  
Ren giggled when the cat gently batted at his face, playing with the hanging strands of hair over his face. Her paws plush and soft, being so careful not to use her sharp claws. He let out a childish squeal of laughter when she got hold of his nose with her teeth. Her teeth were gentle as well, never biting down hard enough to hurt. He pulled away then nuzzled his face into her soft furry middle.  
  
Armitage could feel his face heat, this was a side of Ren that he never thought he’d see, or was interested in seeing. He looked back at his screen not really seeing it. It was extremely rare for officers to hear the laughter of a child, usually the children they encountered where destined to be Stormtroopers and they often only saw fear in those children’s eyes.   
His own childhood had been harsh, no time for play, friends or laughter. Armitage withdrew a deep breath, willing those awful memories away. He had made it anyways, with his own determination and cunning. He had sacrificed so much to get to where he was.   
Blue eyes glanced towards Ren and his cat Millicent. What if he hadn’t had that life? What would have his childhood been like? Would he have had friends to play with? An ache grew in his chest at the thoughts. No, he mustn’t dwell on it, he didn’t have time for regrets, he would never get a second chance.  
A second chance?  
Armitage Hux looked up, instead of the numbers and letters there, he saw the face of an unhappy little boy reflected in the screen.  
  
“What’s her name?”  
Hux was pulled away from his thoughts. Ren stood there, holding the ginger cat in his arms. “Your cat, what’s her name?”   
“…..” Hux opened his mouth, nothing came out. Kylo’s dark expressive eyes gazed up questionably at him. If Hux hadn’t known better, he would have sworn that this was simply an innocent child.  
“Her name is Millicent.”  
“Cool, do you have any cat toys?”  
Before he could answer the door chimed. “Come in!”   
It was Mitaka again, “Sir, I have brought your lunch.”  
Had the whole morning passed already? He stole a glance at the chronometer. “On the dining table this time Mitaka.”  
When the lieutenant was done, Ren walked up to him, still holding Millicent. “Lieutenant Mitaka, those cookies from this morning, I’d like to have more of them brought here.”  
“Y-Yes Supreme Leader, right away.”  
Hux covered his face with one hand at the request.  
“I’m sorry…. General Hux? Captain Peavey is trying to contact you.”  
“Very well, I will contact him after lunch.”

“He’s attracted to you, you know.” Ren said as they where halfway into their lunch. Hux swallowed his mouthful and scowled. “What?”  
The little force user smirked at him “That lieutenant that was just in here. He more then just admires you; he fantasizes about you in the most inappropriate way.”  
“Stop reading the minds of my officers Ren.” Hux nearly growled. He was certainly aware that a few young officers had become enamored with him. Following his example, they had strictly kept to their professionalism when working and the General’s own status and cold demeanor prevented anyone from approaching with romantic interests.   
“He’s also dismayed to see you like this.”  
“That’s enough.”  
There was a laugh from across the table.  
  
“You said that you were going to contact the bridge? How are you going to do that? Captain Peavey is going to know something’s wrong as soon as you speak.”  
“Maybe so, but I have been working on a program that will allow me to speak with my adult voice.”  
“What are you so afraid of Hux? The whole ship is probably aware of what happened by now.”  
“It’s not as easy as you think Ren.”  
“Ahh yeah, because you are worried that they are going to see you as a child rather then as yourself. Your thoughts about that issue bleed out like an open wound.” Kylo said from over his plate. “I thought you were smarter than that.”  
General Hux glared back. “Unlike you, I can’t protect myself with the Force.”  
Ren looked at his plate of soft bread drizzled with a hearty meat gravy, considering that statement.  
“How about if I come with you to the bridge?”  
“What?”  
“I’ll accompany you to the bridge. Together we can bury some rumors and I can inform everyone that I haven’t lost my powers.”  
Hux stared at him.  
“Don’t just sit there General. Call for that silly little lieutenant of yours.” 

General Hux was wholly _impressed_. Mitaka really delivered this time. He couldn’t help but smile as his gloved hands tugged on his new uniform, straightening out non-existent wrinkles. It was comforting to be back in uniform. Hux’s blue eyes trailed over the image in the full-length mirror. It was a perfect replica from the cap to the boots.  
“Well done Mitaka.” Armitage couldn’t help but rain praise on the beaming young officer nearby. To be able to tailor a proper fitting uniform for the small general in only two hours was an extraordinary feat in of it’s self.  
Hearing the door to his bedroom swish open he turned to face Kylo Ren.  
  
There stood a young prince.  
Kylo Ren was dressed in a perfectly tailored outfit to give the impression that he was much older than he appeared. A belted tunic that was similar to his other robes was topped with a chest and shoulder piece that was very reminiscent of Darth Vader’s armor. Expertly folded around the armor parts was a long flowing cloak, pinned at one shoulder with the sigil of the First Order. The entire ensemble was black, but for the cloaks lining, it was red, the same red that was on every flag.   
Lord Ren clipped his lightsaber to a holder at the back of his belt, it was large and cumbersome in his small hands, plus he wouldn’t need it, not now. As he stepped out, Hux's lips pulled into a smirk, Mitaka had truly outdid himself.  
  
Ren pulled his black hood over his carefully combed hair.  
“Let’s do this.”  
  
“Yes sir!”  
“Yes sir!”  
Boots clicked in unison.   
  
  
  
____


	5. Chapter 5

  
  
  
Lord Ren strode down the corridors of the Finalizer, his black cloak with its blood red lining bellowing out behind him. His eyes where set forwards, using his knowledge of the Force to push forwards, to clear the way the bridge. Crew and personnel jumped to the side when they sensed the presence of the Dark Force-user. More often than not they stared with open mouthed disbelief.  
General Armitage Hux walked two paces behind and to the right of the Supreme Leader, his gloved hands lightly clenched. His face bore no emotion other then a determination. His walk was controlled, confidant, utterly assured of his place beside Lord Ren.  
Lieutenant Dopheld Mitaka had to modify his pace to match those of the boys. His face too bore no expression other then that cool professionalism that was expected of the finest First Order officers.  
Despite his confident pace, General Hux fought down that growing apprehension the closer they got to the command bridge. Just how was Kylo Ren going to convince the bridge officers to believe that he was who he says he was. He hoped that Ren wouldn’t have to use his Force powers.  
  
Boots stepped in tandem as they stepped into the command bridge. Immediately all eyes centered on the trio in astonishment. Captain Peavey shut his mouth as the three approached him. Two children, one in an officer’s uniform the other cloaked in black. He clamped down that bolt of fear that settled in his middle, intending on covering it with outraged bluster.  
“Lieutenant Mitaka! What is the meaning of this? Children are not allowed on the command bridge, escort them out right now!”  
Mitaka didn’t flinch as he stood at parade rest. Instead, the small General stepped forwards to scold the middle-aged man. “How dare you show such disrespect to our Supreme Leader!”  
The Captain stared wide eyed at the older boy, those burning blue eyes, that tone, it couldn’t be!?  
“G-General Hux?” The man staggered back in disbelief.  
Hux’s lips pulled into a cruel smirk. “Finally using that head of yours Captain, let us hope that it stays attached to your shoulders.”  
  
Nearby, Phasma was smiling behind her helm, she could tell that the General was enjoying this way too much. Lowering her weapon, she strode over to join them, standing several paces behind Ren.  
Lord Ren reached up to pull the hood off his head, his youthful face showing nothing but distain. “I am not surprised that you would doubt my identity, given the circumstances.”  
The bridge was perfectly silent. Ren let the silence go on for a moment before taking a step towards the nervous Captain Peavey.  
“General Hux and I had met with a most unfortunate ‘accident’. I can assure you, that this affliction will be remedied in due time.”  
“L-Lord Ren, I did not realize-Ack!”  
The Dark Prince raised his hand towards. Peavey. Hux tensed. But all that Ren did was lift the man’s form off the ground. That man clutched as his neck and chest, clawing and making horrible gasping sounds. It was an impressive display of power from Ren.  
As if cementing his show of power, Kylo Ren lowered his arm and walked past the struggling wiggling man towards the large windows. He looked out on the planet that they where currently above and turned. A small gesture and Peavey crashed to the deck breathing hoarsely.  
“Do you doubt me Captain?”  
“N—No My Lord.” He croaked.  
“And what of all of you?” Ren raised his voice addressing the command bridge. “Do you doubt me?”  
There was rumbling sound as every one stood at attention.  
“No, My Lord!”  
“Good, I expect nothing less then your devout loyalty.”  
Hux lowered himself to one knee, the other two following suit. “Hail, Lord Ren!”  
The bridge crew raised their hands in salute to their Leader.  
“Hail Lord Ren!”  
  


“I can’t believe you Ren.” Once more in Hux’s personal quarters, the small General watched the younger boy taking his lightsaber apart on his coffee table. The mess of mechanical parts on the once spotless surface grated on his nerves.  
“Which part? The fact that I called for a meeting of the command council or-“  
“Why are you in my quarters?”  
Ren didn’t even look up from his place on the edge of the couch. He had pulled off the cloak and shoulder armor for more comfort as he worked.  
“The repairs on my personal quarters are going very slowly.”  
“Naturally, with the fleet’s depleted resources going towards the repair of damaged destroyers. One room on one surviving star ship is not regarded as a desperate necessity, even if it’s the Supreme Leader’s bedroom.”  
“I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear that.”  
A tone of exasperation. “Ren!”  
There was a chime at the door. “Enter.”  
Captain Phasma walked in, looking as impressive as ever. “My Lord, General Hux. We have interviewed the detained inhabitants and have captured nearly everyone involved in that ambush. “  
“ ’Nearly’ everyone?” Hux questioned his eyebrow raising. From the couch, Kylo finally looked up, he knew the answer already.  
“The one that lured you to center of that temple, the boy is missing.”  
“And the artifact with him no doubt.” Hux raised a hand to his chin in thought. “What of the ambush party?  
“Executed after all useful information was extracted.”  
“Hhmm, any clues on the whereabouts of that boy?”  
“No sir, but we have located a family member who has information about the Temple and the artifact. The boy’s grandfather.”  
“Where is he now?!”  
“I had him taken to the brig, cell block 5-“  
“Ren!” Hux’s shout cut off Phasma’s words as a dark blur headed to the entrance.

Cell Block 5 wasn’t too far away, but distance was relative when your half your original height. Kylo Ren sprinted down the brightly lighted corridors, dodging and weaving around anyone (or anything) that was in the way.  
He could hear Hux calling after him, the sound of his small booted feet following behind him. “Ren!”  
Kylo headed for the lift, stopping as he waited for one to become available. The General and Captain caught up with him then.  
“Lord Ren, what is-“  
“That man, he may have the key to restoring our original forms. I must get into his mind and find out everything he knows.”  
  


The old man hunkered down in his cell, he hadn’t been given anything to eat or drink since the offworlders dragged him here. The cell was cold and dry. Every surface was hard as stone, yet he still closed his eyes to pray to the Great Celestial Mother.  
He raised his head when he heard footsteps coming down the narrow hallway. A swish and the tall silvery metal-person stood there. He knew this one, she was a female, a fact that never failed to surprise him.  
His kind, the Anuiki had a reproduction cycle that caused adult, mated Anuiki women to die after giving birth. As such, no Anuiki ever remembered their mother.  
Large amphibious eyes caught sight of a small form stepping into his cell. It was a male child from the look of him. A slightly taller male child joined the woman at the door, but did not step in.  
“You have knowledge of the temple and the golden object that was recently found do you not?” The dark-haired child asked.  
The Anuiki elder nodded, curious on why the offworlders would send one of their children to question him. The boy continued. “Tell me everything you know about it, who built it and what it’s purpose was. Do so willingly and I will let you go.”  
Again, the elder nodded but he was still puzzled. “You are a child, how would- “He froze in place, unable to move or even breath. His eyes focused on the boy in front of him. The child’s eyes, dark as the deepest caves, darker than night, he saw death in those dark depths. This was not a child.  
Lord Ren could see the dawning realization in the amphibious creature, he released it.  
“Speak, Tell me about the temple.”  
Gasping for breath, the creature settled back down. “The temple was built by my ancestors to honor the Great Celestial Mother. It was a sacred place that bridged this world and the spirit world, it allowed one to communicate with the spirits of the dead.”  
“The temple had more then one room. All of them the same but for the markings on the walls.”  
“Ahh, yes. Each room had a different purpose.”  
“And the purpose of the center room?”  
“It was said that you could communicate with the spirit of your mother in that room.”  
Kylo felt a chill going up his spine.  
“The object, it was a round figure with circles on it’s head.” As Ren described it, he could sense the creature’s excitement. “What is it?”  
“That statue, is a figure of the Great Celestial Mother, our legends say that after the birth of our world and our people she left that behind to guide us to her in the great beyond.”  
“What powers does it have?”  
“Legends say that it houses the power of the Mother herself.”  
“If it were used in that center room, what would happen?”  
“With certain prayers, the Mother’s power would allow you to see into the Spirit world, to speak with your dead mother.” The elder trailed off when he felt burning blue eyes from the taller boy. Confused he shook his head. “I have a feeling that’s not what you wanted to know young one.”  
“No, not precisely. “Ren backed up till he was leaning against the wall. This elderly creature was being willing and he could sense that he was telling them the truth.  
Kylo crossed his arms. “When my soldiers and I where chasing your grandson through the temple ruins, he led us directly to the center room with the ‘Mother’ figure, he evoked it’s power. But something went wrong. Whatever he was trying to do, it clearly didn’t work.”  
The elder hunkered down in fright. “It was only to be used in a ritual. The participants would temporally leave their bodies behind then returned once it was over.” He looked up at the figure of the small child that wasn’t a child. “…. unless my grandson had found the prayers that would invoke the Mother’s powers.”  
“Could the Mother’s power transform adults into children?”  
There was a cry of fright from the Anuiki elder, “No, no, no! It’s powerful in its own right, but it could never do that. “  
“Then your grandson really messed up the ritual, because here we are.” Kylo could barely hold in his anger. “When we find the thing would it be possible to turn us back into our original forms?”  
He looked at the Not-Child, his hearts thudding away in panic, what this one was implying could only happen in stories and legends. What if, they weren’t false at all? “I-I would have to look at the prayer tablets that were fond. My grandson was part of the dig team, he could have translated the prayers but….” He quivered in fright. “My grandson is missing along with the Mother. We will need both to reverse the ritual.”  
There was loud clank as a sudden pressure expanded the small cell room, the bulkheads crumpling outwards.  
“Lord Ren!” Hux immediately stepped into the cell to place a hand on Kylo’s small shoulder. “We will find them, I assure you. I will scour the whole kriffing galaxy if I have to.” Ren squeezed his eyes shut, to control his anger and the Force rippling around him. “I promise you.”  
The words, a calming balm.  
Kylo Ren’s eyes opened, Hux’s hand lifted off his shoulder.  
“Captain Phasma, take this one down the planet, have him study the ruins under guard and gather anyone would might have been at the dig site during the ambush. Interview anyone, someone must have seen something.”

The walk back to Hux’s quarters was quiet. Phasma had left them to follow Ren’s orders. Hux trailed half a step behind the darkhaired child, the small general didn’t like the sullen expression on his Supreme Leader and either did any of the crew passing them by. Armitage tried to ignore the stares and whispers. Instead, he was focused on Ren, thinking of ideas and ways that would get the Force-user out of this funk.  
As they got to the door. Hux spoke up. “With the Command Council meeting tomorrow, it would be a good opportunity to push Allegiant General Enric Pryde out of an airlock.” He was rewarded with an amused huff. “So that you may have his position?”  
“To see his expression when he realizes that he was murdered by a child.”  
They both snickered.  
  
  


“You’re making it smaller?”  
“Yeah.” Kylo was back at work with his light saber. It had been completely dismantled, the boy was now putting it back together with a significant loss of mass and length. “It’s too cumbersome to handle right now and I need to have it with me at all times.”  
“Is that Jedi thing or a Sith thing?”  
“Both” Ren snapped this and that back together. “But I’m more concerned about being attacked by the Knights of Ren.”  
Hux put his datapad aside. “Why would they attack you? Aren’t you their leader?”  
“I am, but when they get word that I’ve been altered, they won’t hesitate to try to kill me for leadership.”  
Armitage hissed between his teeth. “That’s rough.”  
“They won’t win.” Ren smiled as he activated his saber. It was a single red blade, shorter to accommodate his current stature. The saber still crackled menacingly.  
The door chimed, that would be Mitaka with their supper.

“Seriously Ren? You didn’t even bother to pick up your clothing off the floor?” Hux was just stepping out of the refresher, freshly showered, dried and dressed in his sleep clothes. On the bed, little Kylo was leaning against the pillows with that insufferable smug expression. “Why do so when you are going to do it for me anyways?  
After supper, they had been urged to go to bed early by the young lieutenant, Mitaka insistently reciting scientific reasons why it was so important. He had also brought them matching sleepwear and slippers. Kylo had taken his shower first, making himself comfy in Armitage’s bed while he was busy with own shower.  
Hux huffed, “Next time pick up your clothes.” He hadn’t missed the fact that needling the general had picked up Ren’s mood. If suffering a few indignities was going to keep his ship in one piece then the small general would just have to bear with it.  
“Hey push over a bit.” Armitage said as he lifted the covers to slide into his bed.  
“Wha-What are you doing?” Kylo squeaked.  
“A: This is my bed, my quarters. There is no way I’m going to sleep on the couch. B: The bed is more then big enough for the both of us and C: This way, I’m right here to wake you if you happen to have another ‘nightmare’. “  
Kylo stared at Armitage for a moment. “Fine….” He mumbled and slid over to make room.  
The red-haired boy sighed and climbed into bed, he made himself comfortable and dimmed the lights for sleep.  
Both boys lay in the semi-darkness, wide awake, strange thoughts keeping them awake. Until finally…. “Hux?”  
“Hhn, What?”  
“…….”  
“Alright don’t tell me.” Annoyed ginger.  
“Do you think that if Allegiant General Pryde had enough gas, could he fart his way back to the airlock?”  
“Wha-What!?”  
They both burst out into childish laughter.  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

  
  
“I thought I told you to never come back here you freak!”  
Armitage blinked and peeked behind the barrier that separated the children’s play area from the rest of the park.  
Several children were standing behind an older child, frightened. _‘Of what?’_ Armitage stepped out to get a better view. The older child was a boy about 8 years old, human. He couldn’t make out his face exactly but he recognized the small form that hunkered behind a ball in his arms. The child was younger than his current form.  
‘Ren?’  
“I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-“  
“Because of you my sister had to spend the night in the hospital! It’s your fault she’s hurt!”  
“I just wanted to say I’m sorry.” The child-Ren was starting sniffle. “It was an accident!”  
“Right, an accident that you shoved her in front of an oncoming vehicle.”  
“It was an accident!” Kylo yelled, his eyes starting to fill with tears.  
The other boy continued. “Just go away! We don’t want you here!” with that, he made a move towards Kylo, kicking the ball from the child’s hands.  
Kylo watched the ball going up over his head. “N-No!” He turned to chase it down but the other boy kicked again, this time a hard kick to Kylo’s back, knocking the child face first onto the hard ground.   
Armitage jolted from his spot running towards the group of children laughing at Kylo.  
“Hey! Hey stop that!” He yelled out. The children scattered laughing mockingly. Their taunting voices fading into the distance. “Freak!” “Witch!” “Monster!”  
With the other children chased off, Armitage knelt down beside Ren. “Hey are you alright? Those kids are gone.”  
Little Ren sniffled and lifted his head. He wiped at his nose with the back of his hand before he pulled himself up to sit on his knees. Armitage got a better look at this small Ren, utterly stunned at the difference between this innocent one and the other one. This boy was purely innocent, he didn’t know the harsh realities of life just yet, but as this situation proved, he was about to be thrown out far from childhood.   
“Wait a moment.” The red-haired boy reached into his pocket and drew out a handkerchief and started wiping at the mess of blood and snot from the younger child. Ren’s deep brown eyes stared at him in surprise. “Why are you being so nice to me?” he asked.  
His hand paused. _Why?_ “You shouldn’t let them push you around you know.” Armitage said as wiped away the blood on the child’s cut lower lip. “I know that you are stronger than that.”  
“I know…. but I don’t want to hurt them like that girl the other day.” Ren’s eyes were getting misty with emotions again. “She made me so mad when she wouldn’t play fair. So, I pushed her…but not with my hands.”  
“The Force?”  
Ren’s eyes immediately lit up. “You know about the Force? Who are you?”

Kylo Ren stirred, woken by the voices in the next room. He sat up confused as to why he wasn’t in his own bed. Then he remembered. Oh, right. He yawned and stretched, his nose told him that Mitaka had come in with breakfast and his stomach was letting him know that it needed filling.   
Not even bothering to change or even tidy himself up, Ren hopped out of bed and left the bedroom.  
“Good morning Lord Ren. Did you sleep well?” Mitaka asked cheerily.  
Hux hid his smile behind his cup of caff. Kylo had the messiest bedhead he’d ever seen.  
“Hhnuuhnn.” Ren responded, making a bee line to the table and breakfast.  
“Good morning Ren.” Hux said, finally taking a sip of his caff and immediately spitting it back out. Ren snickered as he climbed into his chair. “Still trying to drink that stuff?”  
“I don’t get it, I love caff first thing in the morning.” He peered into his cup. Again, Ren chuckled. “Did you drink it when you were a child?”  
“No, at the time I- Oh….” His voice trailed off as he realized. “I haven’t developed the taste for it yet.”  
Kylo dug into his breakfast, “You are all dressed up early, going to try and start working today General?” He didn’t bother to acknowledge the slight tugging at his hair as Mitaka started to comb through that nest atop his head.  
“Yes, since you’ve called for a meeting, I’ve got to arrange which conference room it will take place in and the security and refreshments. As well as schedule a reasonable time in which it takes place, we want to give all the command time to arrive.”  
“Hhmm Of course.” Ren said in-between mouthfuls of his cereal. The comb going over his hair was rather soothing.  
Mitaka stopped combing as General Hux placed a smaller version of his great-coat over his shoulders.  
“Sir, I will send a com when lunch is ready, do you want it in your office or in here?”  
“In my office will be fine.” Hux said, ready to head to bridge. He hesitated for a moment, sure that something was missing. Shrugging his small shoulders, he heads out.  
  
The walk to the command bridge was interesting to say the least. For one, it took much longer to get there now that his legs were shorter. He also felt more eyes on him as he walked down the corridors, Hux wasn’t usually so self-conscious but he couldn’t help but notice how the patrolling stormtroopers and passing officers and crew would stop and stare as he passed them by.  
 _‘Oh, that’s him!?’  
‘Awwee how cute’  
‘ugh, he is so adorable!’_  
The small General immediately stopped and snapped his head to the right, seeing two stormtroopers plus a female technician standing stiffly aside. He narrowed his eyes at them for a moment sure that he had heard them, but wasn’t sure if they had spoken out loud.  
“Sir?” one of the ‘Troopers started, from the voice it one of the female troopers, he assumed that the other was a female as well. Setting his expression to neutral, he resumed walking, but he kept his attention on the trio behind, sure enough….  
 _‘OH my Stars!’  
‘Did you see the way he looked at me?’  
‘he’s so cute, I can’t stand it!’_

He walked faster, his feet on autopilot as his mind scrambled to process what happened. He had heard their thoughts!  
Reaching the bridge, he asked for his usual morning reports. Captain Peavey seemed very uncomfortable in the small General’s presence. His attention now on the older male, Hux felt an odd kind of tickle inside his head and he focused on it.

_‘I can’t believe this is the General, He looks like my son when he was that age.’_

As soon as he heard the man’s thoughts, he clamped his mind closed, a reflex from being so near Kylo Ren for many years.   
“Thank you, I’ll read these in my office Captain. If any communication comes from the other ships please forward them directly to me.”  
“Yes sir.”  
Hux kept his mind closed as he walked to his office not too far from the command bridge. Inside he huffed and walked to his desk. Just how did that happen? Did he get somehow get ‘infected’ by Ren in some way?   
Grumbling, his mind was pulled away from that mystery, more concerned about getting onto his chair. It was taller than he remembered and when he tried to lower it, he couldn’t reach his desk comfortably. With some fumbling, he managed to roll his chair close enough to the desk to be comfortable, his feet where still hanging off the floor but it was better than nothing. Picking up the datapad, he started on those reports.   
  
He wasn’t sure how it started, but when he was in between sending messages and responding on Ren’s behalf when he noticed that if he spun his chair to the right, he couldn’t stop it right away and floundered to stop it. Maybe it was the stress of having to answer the belligerent messages from the other members of the command council that General Hux decided to take a small brake.  
Pushing his chair just far enough away from the desk, he bit his lower lip in trepidation. Before he could question why he was doing this he gave himself a sharp push.  
“Whoa!” Armitage clung to the armrest, the centrical force pushing him into the back of the chair. He tried to pull his legs up only resulting in the chair spinning faster. “W-Whoa!”  
Soon, he was experimenting, making himself spin faster and slower by sticking his legs out and then in. The dizzy feeling was so different from being intoxicated from alcohol and very harmless, it was actually fun.   
He laughed as he set himself into another fast spin. This chair was just perfect for spinning!  
  
There was a loud chime at his office door, one booted foot shot out to stop his spin and he immediately hopped off the chair to straighten himself out. “E-Enter.”  
It was Mitaka with his lunch. “Good afternoon Sir.”  
“Hhn, Good just put it on my desk-“. Hux tried to pat the top of said desk but his hand missed and the dizziness caused him to sway to the side.  
“S-Sir, Are you alri- Oh!” Mitaka quickly stepped forwards and put the tray on the desk to tend to the boy who flopped unceremoniously to the floor behind it.  
General Hux pulled himself up shaking his head of the lingering dizziness. Sensing Mitaka looming near, he sat up, one hand on his head. He gave the young officer a sheepish smile. “Sorry, I’m alright ‘Taka.”  
Both sets of eyes widened.  
What the KRiff was that!?  
  
Armitage could feel his face heat in embarrassment. But the Lieutenant was looking at the chair which was still turning slightly. He smiled in amusement. “That’s alright, I don’t think that I could resist that either.” He helped Hux to his feet.  
The small General stood and brushed off his uniform, preparing to have a working lunch. “How is Lord Ren?” He asked.   
“He is meditating, has been since you left. He requested not to be bothered unless it was necessary.”  
“Hn, Very good. Our guests should start arriving soon. I’ve assigned you to meet them as they arrive in the hanger bay.”  
“S-Sir?” Mitaka’s eyes were large, unbelievingly.  
“I am aware that this is a job for an officer of a higher rank and there-fore I am promoting you to Senior Lieutenant as of now.” Hux said inclining his head to one side as Mitaka suppressed the urge to smile. The Senior Lieutenant straightened; head bowed in respect. “I-I am honored.”  
Armitage Hux could feel the pride radiating off of the officer, as well as happiness and something else as well. He tried to place the feeling, it was oddly foreign to him and yet…it was warm.  
“You have shown exemplary action and attention to duty during the last few days. I would like you to continue your service as our personal aid. I will assign you your own personal quarters close to Lord Ren’s chambers for the purpose.”  
“Thank you, sir.” 

Kylo Ren sat on the floor, his back pressed to coolness of the transparasteel. He had spent most of the morning in meditation. His connection to the force was as strong as ever, but when he attempted to locate the ‘Mother’ idol, it would just bring him back to the thoughts of his own mother. Thinking that trail might lead him back to the idol he followed it towards the end.   
The Force guided his thoughts to a place where he didn’t want to be. In the cockpit of his TIE silencer, thumb on the trigger ready to fire upon his mother who was on that ship.   
He couldn’t do it.  
He didn’t stop it either.  
He couldn’t convince the girl, Rey, to join him. It still hurt.  
Kylo had been so sure that they had shared a connection. While Snoke had been the one to connect their minds in communication through the Force, they had forged their understanding themselves.  
It wasn’t until much later till Kylo realized what Snoke had done was use him as bait. The girl couldn’t resist being drawn to his split and conflicted spirit. Snoke understood her weakness better than he did.  
Why did she refuse him? That was the one thing he couldn’t understand, he was ready to give her a place in the galaxy where she had the power to fix things, to end the corruption plaguing the order. It wasn’t an entirely selfless offer. While she had hoped that he would end his ambitious plans to rule the galaxy, he had hoped that she would just stay there, so that he wouldn’t be alone. She left him.  
  
 _“I know that you are stronger than that.”_  
  
“Meow!” he was drawn out of his thoughts when Millicent rubbed up against him. Kylo smiled and reached down to give her a pet between her ears. “Hello Milly, you want attention now that I’m done meditating? Such a good patient cat.” That feline smugness reminded him of her owner when Hux had his way. He had to chuckle.  
“Hux probably learned that from you.” Kylo scooped up the warm purring feline in his arms. Milly purred louder and fearlessly made herself comfortable on his shoulder. He snuggled the ginger cat close, soothed by her unconditional acceptance.  
  
Thinking on Milly’s owner had him remembering the times he and the ginger general had been put at odds with each other. Most of it was because of Snoke (again). The deformed creature was fond of stoking the flames of their rivalry. It was true that General Hux was very important to the First Order, being the one to engineer the Stormtrooper program as well as designing many of the artillery and vehicles for the Order. Kylo’s much beloved TIE Silencer was developed with improvements engineered by Hux. And also, Starkiller base.  
  
His hand stroked the ginger fur. What would Hux do if he had free reign within the First Order? Aside from trying to assassinate him, he would most likely try to get another weapon like Starkiller Base built. General Hux had been correct in that using the weapon, it had put the fear of the First Order into the known galaxy. Could Hux build another?  
One of the first things he had done as Supreme Leader was to find the most ruthless imperial loyalist and promoted him to Allegiant General which was one of the highest positions within the First Order, just one position below Grand Marshal yet higher than Hux’s current position. Ren had done it partly to humiliate his rival.  
Pryde hated Hux with a passion, envious of the attention the younger man had received from Snoke. He saw Hux as a threat to the Order’s imperialist ideals, leading them astray from the true path.   
  
Kylo’s hand paused in Milly’s fur. The old men of the imperial reign clung onto the past as desperately as they clung onto power. A younger man like Hux had already proven himself to be more then capable of for filling the Order’s ambitions.  
Ren turned to face the windows, it was dark, he could see his reflection in the transperisteel. Here he was, in the form of a child. As a child he had so much potential, he had proven that as he grew older. He had surpassed his elders. What of the younger members of the Order? If given the chance, could they surpass the imperial loyalists? Rise above the mistakes of the past, to create the foundations of a strong New Empire?

Kylo turned at the sound of the front door opening with a swish. He put Millicent down so that she could great Hux.   
The boy knelt down to pet the purring feline, before looking up at Kylo. “Lord Ren, the last shuttle is due to arrive in less then an hour, I would advise getting ready.” He paused seeing how Ren’s dark eyes regarded him silently. Armitage felt a brief chill going down his spine. The child’s eyes where so dark, they reflected no light, no light at all. Instead, they swallowed the light.  
“General, tell me. Is fear and respect the one in the same?” He asked, and to his delight, his General answered truthfully instead of what an imperial loyalist thought he’d rather hear.  
“No, My Lord. They are not.” 


	7. Chapter 7

Members of the Supreme Council sat along the conference table, Murmuring and talking amongst each other as they waited for Supreme leader Kylo Ren and General Armitage Hux to arrive. “What kind of affliction is the Supreme Leader under? “   
“I heard that since the Supremacy had been damaged that Lord Ren had been disfigured.”   
“An outrageous rumor I’m sure.”  
“But there is evidence that something did happen to Lord Ren. Why all the secrecy?”   
“Uhhph, you tell me, you are in charge of the information networks. I’m surprised that you don’t know the answer to that by now.”   
“Security on the Finalizer is oddly…. resistant to my methods.”   
Allegiant General Enric Pryde narrowed his eyes at the man across the table from him. He hadn’t bothered in joining in the discussion, finding it distasteful to speculate on unfounded rumors. Yet, even he was curious on why there was so much guarded information when it came to the new Supreme Leader. For the past two days he had been unable to get a communication response from Lord Ren. He wondered if remaining on the damaged Resurgent-class Star Destroyer commanded by General Hux had been a mistake. Perhaps he should convince the young man to transfer onto his own command ship the Steadfast. Which was undamaged.

His eyes trailed to the young Senior Lieutenant, who had greeted them and led them to this conference room. Mitaka had said nothing of Lord Ren’s wellbeing only saying that he did not have authorization to answer that question. Mitaka stood at the left-hand side of the chair at the head of the table. It was the position of a personal aide. This small change warned Pryde of more changes ahead.   
  
They all heard the swish of the doors opening to admit their Supreme Leader and the missing member of the council. There were confused glances around the table as two children walked in, the taller one was dressed in a General’s uniform, his strawberry blond hair smartly slicked back from his face. His skin pale and smooth like the finest porcelain. His expression was cool and unassuming. It would have been amusing to see a boy pretending to be an officer, but this meeting was for…. Who was the other child?  
  
The younger, a boy-child swathed in black, approached the head of the table. His face was pale, sweet to look at, his hair a mass of dark waves that tempted one to run their fingers through. It was the darkness in his eyes that triggered a warning in all who sat around the conference table. This was no ordinary child.   
The younger of the two stepped at the head of the table, stepping up on a foot stool so that he could been seen by those gathered. His companion stood at his right, shifting into a solemn parade rest. Blue eyes silently observing the adults.  
  
“Before we get into this meeting, there is something that I would like to inform you. “The child’s voice rang out crisp and clear, his tone confidant and assured of himself. “Despite what you see before you, I am not a child. I am your Supreme Leader Kylo Ren. “   
  
There was a stunned silence, Hux saw many of the men and women casting looks at each other and to Lord Ren. He resisted the urge to smirk, he had never seen them so unsettled before. Not even when Ren used his Force abilities to prove a point.  
“General Armitage Hux and I had met with an unfortunate accident-“   
“This is preposterous!” General Domaric Quinn stood up from his chair, he was fuming. “We were summoned from all across the known galaxy to met with our leader, not entertain children!”   
Hux huffed a small snort. _3…2….1…_  
“AAggkk!!”   
The balding general clutched at his neck choaking as Ren commanded the Force to squeeze his neck and cut off his breathing. The small Force user didn’t even need to use gestures, only his eyes where focused on the man.   
“As you were saying?”   
  
The small General stepped in closer to Kylo Ren. “My Lord, if I may. Please spare him, his work is vital to the First Order, we will not be able to find a suitable replacement for a man of his experience and connections.”   
The dark-haired child frowned. “I’m aware. But I must make an example of him before more members of My Supreme Council start to question my authority.”   
“This is enough, they believe you. Let him go Lord Ren.”   
“No.”   
  
With a slight toss of his head, he threw General Quinn’s body to the ceiling of the room. The man’s arms and legs spread eagled as Ren raised his voice above the man’s ugly gargling.   
“This man doubted me, he doubted my right to rule. As you can see, I am even stronger with the Force in this form then I was before. Anyone else who doubts me, will meet with the same fate, an exquisitely slow death.”   
The sickening sounds of bone braking one by one filled the conference room as the man on the ceiling struggled to scream, to breath to voice his agony that was being forced on him by this Dark Princeling.   
“Lord Ren!”   
  
General Quinn’s body hit the conference table with a dull thud. There was no movement from the broken male. All eyes shifted from it to Kylo Ren and back again, perhaps in fear. It didn’t matter. Ren needed these men and women to listen to what he had to say.   
“Get rid of it.” He said to Hux.   
Hux gestured to his aide, he and Mitaka grabbed at the pile of dying flesh and dragged the remains off of the table and away.   
  
Ren sat down in the chair; it had a booster seat over it so that he could see everyone without too much trouble.   
“I have read your reports on the progress of the flagship Supremacy. Unsalvageable is it?”   
Pryde answered. “It would take more resources to repair it, resources that we do not have.” He noticed that when the boy he assumed to be General Hux came back he took a seat to Lord Ren’s right, the seat closest to the supreme leader. Only Lord Ren’s second in command sat there!   
General Pryde suppressed the surge of white-hot rage inside him. His long years of training and serving paid off as his face expressed none of the anger and humiliation he felt. He resumed talking. But in the back of his mind, he wanted to murder the red-haired child who sat mocking him at Kylo Ren’s side.   
“……!” Armitage felt it. Bloodlust directed towards him, without thinking he zeroed in on it and heard Enric Pryde’s thoughts about him.   
  
_‘I should have had him quietly executed when I had the chance! I am going to kill him myself with my bare hands as soon as I am able-“_   
  
Hux snapped his mind away, not wanting to hear any more. He stared at the table, not really seeing it as the meeting went on.   
“Hhhm, if scraping it would be more beneficial then do so, start the salvage operation as soon as you transfer all personal onto the undamaged vessels.”   
“Lord Ren, most of the crew, officers and stormtroopers can be transferred to other ships. It will be crowded enough but there wouldn’t be enough room for the younglings and cadets.”   
Kylo Ren frowned. “We cannot abandon them. They are vital to our future.” He looked at the elderly woman who had spoken. “How many of the young survived the Supremacy?”   
“About 200,000.”   
Ren closed his eyes for a moment, thinking deeply. He opened them again and issued an order. “Have all of them transferred to the Finalizer, General Hux will arrange barracks in the hangers. As this ship is still undergoing repairs, I will remain here to protect it.”   
“But My Lord! Maybe it would be wiser to transfer to a ship that is in better condition, you could have the younglings transferred to the Steadfast. “   
Kylo frowned at the Allegiant General. “Your ship will be carrying 200,000 children General Pryde, you can barely stand just one.”  
Hux’s mouth went dry.  
“I expect the transfer and evacuation to take place immediately. We will remain above this planet until the repairs are completed.”   
  
Kylo narrowed his eyes, he had felt something, a ripple in the Force warning him. “We are under attack.” He said softly.   
“What is it Lord Ren?” General Hux asked in a low tone. He was startled when Ren hopped off the chair. “Mitaka! Call Hanger bay three, tell them to prepare my ship for launch!”   
The alarms started, blaring a warning to all that the star destroyer was under attack.   
  
Mitaka quickly headed to communication console to relay the order as Kylo Ren took a hold of Hux’s arm, his dark eyes burning fiercely. “General Hux, you must come with me.” The commanding tone left no room for disobedience.   
The rest of the Supreme Council started getting up from chairs, calling for updates, communication lines to their own ships, some were calling for reinforcements. It was a chaotic mass of sound and voices.   
  
Out in the corridors, Ren ran as fast as his legs could carry him. Hux ran behind him, he could tell that the smaller boy was using the Force to steer others away from them, to avoid crashing into crew who where also running to and fro responding to the alarms.   
“Ren! Why are you-“   
“No time for questions Hux, hurry. We are almost there.”   
The boys turned a corner that led to the hanger bay, already many of the TIE fighters were launching to defend against the attackers. Kylo ran up a set of narrow stairs to enter his TIE silencer. He waited for the General to join him.   
“Ren this fighter is only built for one pilot!”   
“I know, get in anyways.”   
  
In the cockpit, the boys struggled for a moment. Hux was clearly annoyed. “Ren let me out, there isn’t room in here for-Oof! “He was pushed firmly into the pilot’s seat, then yelped as Kylo sat on his lap.   
“The securing straps.” Ren and Hux both worked to fix the harness around them, securing their bodies into the chair. Hux rolled his eyes in disbelief when he realized that by sitting on his lap, Ren could reach the control sticks.   
The small Supreme Leader pressed the buttons to start up his engines, a voice came over the com. “You are clear to launch Lord Ren.”   
“Affirmative.”   
  
“You are not seriously going to- Whoa!” With nothing else to hold onto, Hux wrapped his arms around the small form on his lap. In the viewport they were suddenly looking at stars crossed with baster fire and other Fighters.   
  
Armitage gasped as Ren sent them into a dive, going after a fighter ship that they didn’t recognize. _‘This is not resistance’_ Hux thought as he tried to keep his eyes open to observe the enemy before Ren destroyed them one at a time.   
  
The Finalizer was firing as well, scattering the enemy ranks so that the quicker TIE’s could corner them and finish them off. Kylo flinched a bit when Armitage squeaked in his ear and then burst out into uncontrolled giggles. “R-Reeeeen~!”   
The boy’s delight was infectious, Little Kylo felt his face pull up into a somewhat maniacal smile as he shot down another enemy fighter and spiraled around to go after another. With arms around him, he felt safe, turning into crazy mind-bending maneuvers. Weaving expertly between swarming ships. “Reeen!!” Armitage laughed. “You’re going to get us killed!”  
“Fat chance of that happening.” Kylo responded, pulling up alongside the hull of the Finalizer, so close that Hux swore that Ren scraped off some paint.   
  
Some radio chatter, mostly FO pilots tracking the enemy, with Ren on the field the attackers had no chance for success. “Cover the starboard side of the ship.” Ren said through the radio. He saw that the attackers were trying to focus on that part of the ship. Several of the TIEs swerved to head off an attempt.   
That’s when another Star destroyer dropped out of hyper space. Hux groaned. “Reinforcements have arrived.”   
With the appearance of the other ship, the remaining attackers immediately broke off and escaped into hyperspace. Ren grumbled under his breath. “Come back ya cowards.”   
  
  
With the attack thwarted, most of the TIEs returned to the hanger bays. Ren disengaged his engines and they floated in empty space for a moment. The boys burst out in laughter, “Oh…. that was some amazing flying Ren.” Hux said wiping moisture from his eyes. “But I don’t think that I’ll do that again. I’m almost hurled my lunch.”  
The laughter died down, Hux let his arms drop to his side his tone serious and concerned. “Why did you drag me here? I could have stayed on the ship.”   
The boy on his lap was silent for a moment before answering softly. “ _He_ was going to try to kill you.”   
Armitage could hear his heat beating in his chest, all the louder in the silence of space.   
“What?”   
Ren didn’t answer, instead he turned the engines back on and headed back to the hanger.  
  
  
  
Later that evening, after making sure that any damages weren’t critical. General Hux returned to his quarters. Kylo Ren had vanished after they had left the Hanger, Leaving Phasma to escort him and guard the door herself. Hux had a feeling that she was acting under Lord Ren’s orders.   
He had showered, dressed in his PJs, received word from the bridge that the other members of the Supreme Council had departed. Heading back to their own ships, their own protected posts around the Galaxy.   
  
Armitage sat on his couch petting Millicent, counting the minutes. It was very late when he finally slipped into his bed. Where was Lord Ren? Why hadn’t he sent a message? Did he leave with General Pryde? That last thought caused his chest to squeeze, sure that if Kylo left with that man it spelled nothing but death for him.  
He was alerted to a quiet sound outside his bedroom, a soft swish of the door opening and closing. It was dark in his bedroom, he was turned away from the door, he wouldn’t be able to see who it was. Hux clenched the blanket tighter taking a deep breath, prepared to feel the first stroke of the assassin’s blade.  
  
Instead, he felt a hand lifting up the end of the blanket a small body slipping in beside him. Hux turned in the bed and drew that small form closer. The younger boy stiffened for a moment then relaxed, snuggling closer as Armitage put an arm around him.   
Nuzzling into those soft dark waves, Armitage closed his eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

_“Armi! ….Armi Run! Hide!”_  
  
The sound of the woman’s voice echoed down the hallways of a derelict building. There was the sound of consent rain from outside, the smell of damp and rot filling his nose. Ben stood at the bottom of the stairs in a cramped basement. He could hear the sounds of a man shouting and a woman pleading. Heavy thumps and cries of pain from upstairs told their own tragic story.  
Ben could hear a soft sniffling coming from deeper in the darkness. Drawn towards the aura of fear, Ben stepped towards a cupboard in the wall. He could hear the weeping of a child.  
  
 _“Nooo!!! Don’t touch him!!”_  
  
That woman’s voice screamed as a pounding started on the locked basement door. Ben knelt down and opened the cupboard door. Inside was a young boy, he was cradling a broken arm, his lower lip split open. The boy startled and looked at him with blue eyes filled with fear and terror.  
“Wha-What are you doing here!? You have to hide! Run away! He’s going to hurt me; you have to run!”  
Ben shook his head. “I can’t, I- I can’t leave.” What was it that anchored him here in this place? The Force was telling him something, but what? He couldn’t concentrate, the boy’s fear was nearly overwhelming.   
It now sounded like the door was being broken, the woman screaming. Moving quickly, Ben crawled into the cupboard with the battered boy. He could feel that fear, it enveloped him like a cloak. The older boy put his arms around him, clinging for comfort perhaps? He closed the door to hide the both of them from the monster that stomped down the stairs.  
Ben felt the boy’s arms tighten around him. “I’m not going to let him hurt you… He won’t find you; I promise.”   
He could feel his chest squeeze in an emotion that brought nothing but pain. His soul in agony he listened as the monster’s footsteps came nearer and nearer to their hiding place. Trembling, he reached out a hand, fighting against that fear.   
“He won’t get me; he won’t get you either.”   
With those words, the monster wrenched open the cupboard door, a hand retching towards the two boys. He was ready. Ben Solo used all of his might in the Force to push that hand away.   
  
  
He heard Hux scream. Bolting upright in bed, Ren called out his name. “Armi! Armitage!” He didn’t grab the thrashing ginger, sensing that if he did, he would make things worse. “Hux! Hux! Wake up!”  
The thrashing stopped, Armitage Hux lay awake, his skinny form trembling in the bed.  
“You were having a nightmare.”  
“No shit Kylo.”  
Ren huffed. He was alright. He lay back in the bed drawing up the blanket around himself. Hux shifted position so that he had his back to Kylo. The younger boy looked at the back of the ginger’s head, “Hux? Why did you try to protect me?”  
Armitage twitched. “What do you mean?”  
“I was…. drawn into your nightmare.”  
“Ren, if you were getting into my head, I’ll- “  
“I wasn’t! I swear I wasn’t. The force-“  
Hux sat up angerly. “The Force, The Force. That is always your excuse. What do you really know about the Force?!”  
“I know more then you!” Kylo also sat up, he faced Hux in the darkened bedroom.  
“Then can you explain why I can hear other people’s thoughts?” Hux was gripping the bedcovers in tight fists. Ren stared at him, confused and bewildered. “You what?”  
“For awhile now, I’ve been hearing other people’s thoughts. Like…. they were thinking at me or about me. Yesterday, I heard Pryde’s …….”  
“So, you heard that too.” Kylo’s voice was tinted with wonder. Hux looked down at his fists, they where shaking. “I was able to block most of it out, but this had never happened to me before.”  
“Armitage? If I may, I would like to try something.”  
Hux tensed up. “Try what?”  
“Nothing harmful, I want to see if you can read my thoughts and if I can pick up your thoughts to me.”  
“…… this is stupid.”  
“Just try it.”  
Ren settled back down and let out a curious thread of words. _‘Hux? Are you getting this?’_  
The ginger blinked. “I am.” he said out loud.  
“Good. Now send me something.”   
  
_‘Kylo, your stupid.’_  
  
Ren frowned. “That’s not nice.”   
Hux laughed, it was ridiculous on how easy it was, to send out only certain thoughts to Ren. Blue eyes met dark ones. They traded thoughts and questions. Speaking to each other faster than the brain took to signal the mouth to form words. It felt odd and yet as natural as breathing. He asked how he was able to do this, he wasn’t like Kylo Ren at all. Kylo answered that he didn’t know. He didn’t sense any Force sensitivity in Hux, and usually only Force sensitives could communicate this way if they were in close proximity and were close personally.  
  
Hux huffed at that, doubting that last bit. They had been together since that incident however. Blue eyes widened. What if it was because of that things doing? He relayed the memory of his experience, of seeing the ripples of force around him. Ren blinked, focusing on that memory. Yes, he had been tapping into the Force right then, could it have caused an effect on Armitage? Was that why he suddenly started hearing other people’s thoughts?  
The boys withdrew from their shared communication, staring at each other.  
  
  
  
Breakfast that morning was quiet, Ren and Hux eating their cereal and sliced fruit in an awkward silence. Mitaka seemed to sense that something was going on, but like any good officer, he stood quietly nearby.  
 _‘Hux, check out Mitaka’s thoughts.’  
‘Why? I won’t invade his privacy.’  
‘He’s thinking about us.’_  
The General’s spoon hovered in front of his open mouth as he curiously reached out to ‘listen’. The young officer was unobtrusively looking in their direction. His thoughts tinted with a little bit of worry and a hint of affection.  
  
 _‘They are rather quiet this morning. I hope that they didn’t have a serious argument. It’s fun the way they trade insults sometimes. The other day, when the General was spinning in his chair. I guess he had fun because he really seemed to be a child again. I wish that I was a child again, I miss playing ball, having fun with my friends. Could I get them to play games? Maybe bring a ball or two the next time? The General would probably think it was silly but…. When he looked up at me that time….’_  
  
That was when Hux stopped listening and the spoon resumed its journey. His cheeks tinted pink as he chewed. Kylo looked curiously at the ginger.  
“That’s very silly.” Hux said out loud. “We have more important things to think about. For example, someone must have informed those attackers that the Supreme Council was meeting here. The resistance would have been eager to disrupt the chain of command. To weaken us further.”   
“The ships weren’t Resistance.” Kylo put his spoon down, he was finished eating.  
“Agreed, and what bothers me is how quickly they attacked. From the sending of your original message to the time of attack, it would have taken less than a day.”  
“Sounds like someone had a mercenary squad on stand by and once they confirmed that all of the council members were accounted for, they were called in for the attack.”  
Hux tapped his lower lip with his spoon in thought. “We might have a spy on board. Have you….?”  
“At the council meeting I couldn’t sense anything but Pryde’s rage.” Kylo Ren said with a bit of a pout. Hux frowned. “Speaking of, did you speak to him?”  
“I did. His jealousy is unfounded, He is still Allegiant General. Just because I prefer to stay on bord the Finalizer does not lessen his status at all. He is put in charge of transferring the crew from the Supremacy and organizing the salvage operations. Protection of those remains should be one of our priorities.”  
General Hux nodded in agreement. “I will be working on the logistics of the transfer of the younglings, as well as analyzing the footage of the recent attack for any clues on where they came from and eventually who sent them.”  
“Does this mean that you are going to the bridge?” Kylo frowned.  
“Yes, don’t look at me like that. Other than becoming smaller, I am perfectly healthy and capable of commanding this ship.”  
“It’s not that I don’t think your capable. But you probably have lost some respect from your officers being that small.”  
Hux snorted. “A small package dos not decrease the value of what is inside Ren.” He hopped off his chair. “As you proved in your demonstration yesterday.”  
The small General departed his quarters. He heard Phasma step in behind him. This mildly annoyed Hux. Did Ren think that he couldn’t protect himself on his own ship? As he passed by other officers and guards on the way to bridge, he frowned. Everyone was so much taller than him now. It would be too easy for his rivals and enemies to see him as weak and vulnerable. An easy target for assassination.  
But to do so, near the Supreme Leader? Foolish!

General Hux stood on the bridge, his eyes on the stars beyond the viewports. He wore his greatcoat around his shoulders, still feeling self-conscious without it. The officers on the command bridge where probably still gawking at him behind his back. _Well, let them_. He gave an indignant little huff. He had read the morning reports and started giving his orders for a few of the barracks to be emptied out. The storm troopers will have to be squeezed in tighter quarters, but there was no choice for that. He didn’t want to bord the younglings in the hanger bays if he could help it. Maybe he could also empty a few of the cafeterias, the training rooms? He will find space.  
Armitage found himself become distracted by a funny little buzz in his head. He frowned recognizing it.  
 _‘What is it Ren?’  
‘I thought so, the connection is still strong even at this distance.’_  
Hux sighed and raised a hand to rub his forehead _. ‘I thought you were working on something important’_  
 _‘I am, I found someone on the planet who can tell me who it was who took the Mother Idol.’_  
 _‘Whatever you do, don’t kill them. I’m stuck doing the job you assigned to me so I can’t come with you.’  
‘I can’t promise anything.’  
‘Ren? Ren?’_   
“Uggh…. He cut me off.” Hux muttered.  
A moment later a voice informed him. “General, Lord Ren’s ship has left the hanger bay three, he’s heading to the planet.”  
“Hhhm, noted.”   
He wondered how Kylo was able to reach the controls in his TIE fighter.  
  


* * *

  
  
Mitaka put on hand on the fighter’s hull, waiting for the dizziness to pass. Though Lord Ren had flown steady, he still felt vertigo. It was worth it. Lord Ren had sat on his lap during the short flight down, strapped together, his arms around the small form. It wasn’t a hug exactly, but it would be the closest that he’ll ever get to cuddling the adorable boy. Now, if he could general Hux to let him comb his hair….  
“Mitaka, stay with the ship, I’ll be back in a few.”  
“L-Lord Ren! Wait! I have to go with-“  
“Mitaka, your uniform will warn my target. Stay here.”  
“Yes, My lord.”  
Taking off his armor and cloak, Ren headed towards a small village in the distance.  
  
There were a few stares as he entered the small quiet village. But he could sense the anxiousness bleeding off of a few of the villagers. He wasn’t the first outsider who came here, about a mile away, lay a downed craft. Not FO, probably one of the pirates.  
Kylo focused through the Force on where there was the most nervousness. He walked towards a hut at the edge of the village. The beings inside where afraid, a large one was nervous and angry. He lightly probed the fearful ones, skirting their minds for information.  
They were being held captive by an alien. One of them was cradling a blaster wound, pain and fear filling the creature. Ren unhooked his lightsaber as he approached the hut.  
  
“Hey! You in there!” He called out. As expected, the nozzle of a blaster poked out from the entrance, with a quick flick of his wrist, he cut off the threatening hand that held it. A scream erupted from inside. Ren clenched his hand and yanked. The wounded alien came flying out of the Hut with great speed, hitting the ground and ricocheting off of a large boulder.  
 _Uhh, oops._ Ren winced at the lack of control he had over his newly heightened strength. Hopefully the creature was still alive.  
With it unarmed, he turned off his saber and approached the groaning alien. Since it was much larger than him. Kylo held it firmly down with the Force. “You will tell me everything, or I will take what you know by force.”  
The alien pirate said nothing, Kylo Ren grinned. “Very well then. By Force.”  
  
There was no grace in it, Ren rammed right through the pirate’s mental barriers. He focused on the last few days starting with the raid on the dig site. Yes, this creature was part of that, he was in a single light craft providing cover fire for his companions. As he flew over the temple, there was flash of light. It messed with his ship’s systems and controls for a few minutes. Nearly crashing, He heard over the radio that his leader had captured the ‘target’ along with a nice ‘freebie.’   
Ren frowned and centered on what he knew about his leader. His name was Eru Tanas. The leader of a mercenary group calling themselves “Kraken”. Eru Tanas was most known for wearing a mask over his face at all times. He was also a successful pirate, his captured goods going for high prices on the black market. He was also a slave trader of children.  
  
“Tell me where he took the boy.” Kylo pressed. As the creature writhed against the Force bonds, He struggled to get that last bit of information. This minion didn’t know too much about that, but had caught one word that Eru Tanas had told him about the children he sold. ‘To Tensiopia’.  
The small force user released him. Ren had extracted all that the pirate knew.  
Sweeping his dark hair back away from his face, Kylo Ren turned on his lightsaber and ran it through the pirate. He had gotten what he needed, a name and a place.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
“I thought I told you not to kill him.” General Hux rubbed his forehead in exasperation. Kylo Ren looked over the edge of the desk in the General’s office. His adorable face had a smug expression. “So, what did you get from the pirate?”  
“Enough clues to start our search. The group is called ‘Kraken’ led by a man called Eru Tanas. Tanas frequents the slave trade selling younglings. From what I’ve found Tanas prefers to sell them on a place called ‘Tensiopia’. “  
Hux lifted his eyes at that, immediately recognizing the name.   
“I take it that you are familiar with the place?”  
“Yes.” Hux rested a curled finger on his lip in thought. “Tensiopia is a planet in the Arreas system. The government there controls all export of its mineral rich asteroid belt. I was assigned to negotiate a trade agreement for one of its mining stations.”  
“In trade for?”  
“Officially, protection against pirates, raiders and some defensive technology.”   
“Unofficially?” Ren pressed, sensing an interesting story behind this.   
A huff. “Replacing the head of the ruling government with one that would be more agreeable to our negotiations.”  
“In other words, you assassinated the leader.” Kylo smiled. “Did you slit his throat? Poison his wine?”  
“He was found dead on his bathroom floor; the cause of death was cardiac arrest due to his advanced age and years of a rich diet.” Hux smiled back. “His wife is currently Head of the Government on Tensiopia. The Baroness had expressed gratitude for the First Order’s protection and invited me personally to visit anytime I wished.”  
“Sounds like this Baroness is fond of you.”  
Hux chose to ignore Kylo’s teasing tone. “We won’t have problems gaining access to the planet, but if we arrive in a Star Destroyer it may alert Tanas.”  
“Didn’t you say that the Order has a mining station there? How about we head there for an unofficial inspection?”  
General Hux smiled.  
  
  
  
“I look ridiculous in this.” Ren complained. Mitaka was kneeling, hemming the bottom of one of his leg trousers. Hux watched with his arms crossed. “A proper suit of clothes is going to make our ruse more believable. You already have the attitude down; your appearance has to match.”  
Appearance indeed, thought Kylo as he pulled at the uniform’s starched collar. The upper portion was that of an officer’s solid black, but edged with sliver piping. The insignia bar on his sleeve was a rank he wasn’t familiar with. Instead of boots and Jodhpurs, he wore trousers and formal shoes.  
Mitaka had finished hemming and was now attaching the knee length black cape to his shoulders. Instead of leather gloves, Ren wore a pair of fine black fabric gloves.  
General Hux himself wore the light gray uniform of a cadet. But like Ren, the uniform coat was piped with a white edging and had a silver band around its sleeve. He also wore trousers and formal shoes. His pristine white gloves polished off the look.  
“When we arrive, how should I introduce you as?”  
“’Mat’”  
Hux snorted. Behind them the pilot informed them that their shuttlecraft was approaching the Arreas system.  
“Lord Ren, this might go smoother if you allow me to do all the talking.”  
Kylo Ren nodded, when it came to politics and handling the bureaucracy, Armitage Hux excelled at it.

  
....


	9. Chapter 9

“We are cleared to land near the estate grounds.”  
“Very well. Lord Ren? Are you ready?”  
A sigh. “I don’t know if I can do this.”   
“You can, just remember if you get stuck with something, just smile.”   
Another sigh.

The capitol city was lively with celebrations and crowed streets. Mitaka informed them that it was the anniversary of the Baroness’s wedding, marked by street music, dancing and parties. Flying towards the Main Estate, Hux turned up his nose at the show of decadence and opulence. The vast sculpted gardens, the ornate statuary and water fountains only served to cover the rotting corruption within. People like this only cared about rank and status. They surpassed the First Order in how vehemently they plotted and schemed to climb the social ladder.   
  
At the very top of that ladder was Baroness Aganu, a woman who had started out as one of the Baron’s consorts, became his wife and then inherited his position after his death. No-one could recall just how many had died during her time in the palace. Not that it mattered, she had gotten what she wanted and had cemented her position with an iron hand.   
It was to this woman that Armitage Hux had the dubious honor of being acquainted with. 

The shuttle eased down on one of the many landing pads among the gardens. A moment later four figures walked down the loading ramp. Two children, an adult and a BB droid.   
  
The droid that accompanied them was a black BB unit with the designation of ‘BB-1010’. It was meant to be their connection to the First Order as well as be a  
guard of sort. ‘Tenten’ as they called it, was fitted not with the usual tools of a normal astromech droid.  
  
General Hux ignored looking at the gardens, his eyes having caught sight of the group ahead waiting for them. Baroness Aganu was dressed in a bright scarlet dress dripping with priceless gems and rare feathers. Her ample bosom was pushed up and out in an outrageous sensual display. Her courtiers were dressed in monochromatic grays and blacks. It just served to make the Baroness stand out all the more.   
  
Remembering her proclivity for elaborate behavior. The Small General stopped a respectful distance and swept his arms out gracefully as he bowed low.   
“My father General Armitage Hux of the First Order sends his most sorrowful regards to Lady Baroness Aganu that he regretfully cannot join you on this auspicious day.”  
 _‘Pffft!’_  
 _‘Shut up Ren.’_

The Baroness coo’d, her green eyes widening. “What is this? A child? His honorable General Hux never mentioned having a son.” She smiled. “And such a handsome beauty as well, just like your father.”   
Hux had the grace to blush and gave her a little bow to acknowledge the compliment. “You honor me your Ladyship.”   
“Mm, what is your name young one?”   
  
“My name is Ares Hux, My rank is ensign, first class. My companion here is Prince Matthias- “  
Here, Kylo gave a little bow of his head, not bothering to cover his curiosity of the woman in red.  
“…and our escort, Senior Lieutenant Mitaka.” Mitaka bowed low at the waist at his introduction.   
“A Prince? I wasn’t aware the First Order was given to harbor royalty.” Again, the Baroness coo’d “He is such an adorable little thing, I am afraid that if I allow him to roam the halls of my palace, my courtiers will lay in a swoon if he smiled.”   
Much to Kylo’s dismay, there was a chorus of ‘oohs’ and ‘ahhs’ from behind the woman.

“Non the less, the little Prince is welcome to visit. Please, come inside Dear Ares Hux. You must tell me everything, about your visit here and everything about your fiery handsome father. The Prince and your escort can wait in-”  
Immediately, Ren took Hux’s hand and looked up at him with apprehension. Hux smiled reassuringly and gave the younger boy’s hand a squeeze. “I’m sorry My Lady. The Prince must stay with me at all times. He is still quite young; I hope that you’ll understand.”   
The woman simpered. “I do, I do. All this must be strange and frightening for him, being on a different planet among a people one is unfamiliar with. Come, I will tell the kitchen to prepare the most delectable sweets you have ever tasted.” 

  
  
They where lead inside the mansion, to a comfortable receiving room not too far from the landing pad. The Baroness dismissed her entourage and settled onto one of the chaise lounges, her curves and womanly assets put on display.   
“So, what brings you to my home Dear Ares? Business, or pleasure?”   
Hux and Ren sat on a love seat across from her a table in between them. He had Mitaka and Tenten wait outside the receiving room so that he could speak to Aganu with more privacy.  
“I am afraid it’s for business my Lady. My father sent me to perform the inspection of the Mining Station five since he was recently assigned a very busy work schedule.”   
“Ah, I see. I suppose the losses from the horrid Resistance had something to do with that? Pity. Yet I have great faith that he and your new Supreme Leader will rise up and recover to become more powerful yes?”   
Hux nodded.   
“He must have great confidence in you to be sent in his stead for an important mission. An ensign, yet still a young child and guardian of the little prince no less! No doubt he had taught you the finer arts of word-weaving. You are eloquent and so noble in your words and baring.”  
“My father was very strict in my schooling My Lady. Nothing less then perfection was expected in his son.”   
  
Kylo finally wrenched his eyes off of her cleavage and glanced at Hux. The words he spoke where the truth. Truth woven into a lie. He attention was drawn back to the woman when she addressed him with a soft coo.   
  
“And what of this little sweetmeat of a Prince? He is at an age where his schooling is sure to have started.”   
Kylo blinked at her a bit then pulled his facial muscles into what he hoped was a childish smile. “I have My Lady, Hux is helping me to learn.”  
The Baroness let out a delighted squeal. “Aah! He is adorable~! Mon-ami, you have taken this Lady’s heart.”   
Hux blinked in surprise. With just a few words Ren had her completely around his fingers. Kylo continued his innocent play acting.   
“Your heart? Should I give it back?” he asked, curious brown eyes on the woman. Again, she squealed girlishly. “Oh goodness! Dear Ares, Dear Prince, you must stay at least one night. Surely your father will forgive you if delay the inspection until tomorrow?”   
  
Hux lowered his eyes, “I will inform my father of the delay, he would be most displeased if I refused such an offer made by My most generous Lady.”   
A servant bowed at the entrance, in his hand a tray of bright colored treats. Despite himself, Hux perked up at the sight, it had been too long since he indulged.   
“Wonderful! I will have a suite readied for you. Tonight, I am having a party and I must show you off. Will you allow me to arrange some formal wear for you and the little prince? You won’t have to stay long.”   
  
“We will think about it My Lady.” Hux answered, his eyes on the plate of treats set on the small table in front of him. Kylo didn’t bother to ask permission, he picked up a creame cookie and bit into it. “MMm! This is delicious!”  
“Eat as many as you like Dear Prince, anything your little heart desires shall be given.” She moved to sit up. “If you would excuse me, I must attend to my tasks in preparation for tonight. Please, do not hesitate to make your requests to the servants.”   
  
Hux got to his feet, nudging Ren with an elbow to do the same as she stood up. “Until tonight My lady.” He bowed, Ren bowed as well, but his mouth was too full to speak.   
  
  


* * *

  
  
“You know, it wouldn’t hurt you to smile more.” Kylo said around another cookie. “That woman really likes you.” Hux grimaced in disgust. “Princes don’t eat with their mouths full.”   
  
The suite they where given was as opulent as the rest of the mansion. Polished marble, thick carpets and drapery. Crystal chandeliers. The main bathroom had a tub big enough for the boys to literally swim in. It had two bedrooms, but at Mitaka’s suggestion, they would be sleeping together in one for security’s sake of course.   
  
Tenten rolled towards them with an affirmative beep. Mitaka nodded. “He’s done a scan of the suite, it’s secure, but that bedroom has a hidden entrance.”   
“No doubt for nefarious purposes. Have that room locked for now, we don’t want to raise any suspicions.”   
  
Kylo Ren poked his head into the other bedroom, the bed was more then big enough for them both to sleep plus have lots of room to spare. The window overlooked one of the many inner courtyards. Swallowing his cookie down, he pulled off his gloves and the top jacket. He wanted to be comfortable while he meditated. Pulling off his shoes, he sat on the bed and closed his eyes to connect with the Force.   
  
He was focused on one being, the boy who led them into the temple. Kylo struggled through the swirls of emotions of the people of this place. The petty desires, revenge and hate for every little slight. All but one. He frowned, not expected to find a grain of decency in the large mansion. He lingered momentarily, just long enough to find out that it wasn’t the person he was looking for. He moved on, spreading his focus out farther. The main capital was an orgy of emotions, he’d get nothing there unless….  
Kylo gasped a little, his awareness dipping underground. He caught wind of sharp fear from a mass of young energy near the port. Among them huddled the Anuiki boy.   
  
  
  
Armitage Hux was also working, he had guessed what Ren was doing so he sat down and with a little bit of help from Tenten, easily hacked into the planet’s main computer systems.   
  
It was sadly outdated. With a little work General Hux had uncovered nearly every dirty little secret the government had buried.   
Slavery wasn’t frowned on in Tenisopia, slaves were traded every day. To do work in fields, but mostly it was in mining. The Order preferred using droids for mining, it was more cost efficient. To the higher class, having slaves was a status symbol. So, the more slaves you had the higher your peers regarded you. As a result of this most of the mining operations were owned by the nobility.  
  
The slave trade in children was no different, brought and sold to work in the mines or in the fields or other places where they could be of use. Sometimes, very young children were brought to replace children that parents had lost and sometimes in rare cases, to fake a pregnancy.   
A few more clicks brought Hux to information about slaves being sold into the sex-service industry. Here too, children were brought and sold to brothels or to privet buyers.   
  
How am I going to infiltrate that underground world? Thought Hux, he unplugged his tablet from Tenten’s data port and placed it face up on the table. Maybe Ren had an idea.   
  
Armitage walked to the bedroom and looked in, he smiled and shook his head. Kylo was asleep.  
His footsteps where silent on the thick carpet as he walked towards the bed. The small Forcer user looked so innocent and sweet laying there. The younger boy’s plush lips where slightly parted, his long dark lashes resting on his cheeks, his chest rising and falling.   
  
Well, I supposed it was all those cookies he ate. Armitage smiled, he pulled off his coat and set it side to lay down on the huge bed beside the Supreme Leader. With his head propped up by an elbow he inspected his rival. Kylo slept soundly, so defenseless and so small. Ren wasn’t so bad to tolerate when he was in this form. He could even act cute when he needed to. Armitage huffed, denying the small seed of warmth in his chest. The emotion was tinted with something else, a feeling that he couldn’t quite remember.   
  
Though they had slept together in the same bed several times, Armitage was reluctant to reach out. That night after the attack on the Finalizer, he had needed comfort. All the years of training and his upbringing shattered around him, leaving him afraid and alone.   
He wasn’t alone anymore, Kylo had come to him. Kylo had crawled into his bed. Kylo let him put his arms around him. Armitage rolled onto his back one arm over his face.   
Damn you Kylo Ren!   
Frustration welled up in him. What was with this feeling?   
  
He heard Ren stirring beside him, Hux lifted his arm and looked to see that the younger boy had moved. His face was now turned towards him, his hand laying up by his head, gently curled fingers laying face up.   
  
Armitage had the strong impulse to reach out and sweep the dark waves from his face. He rolled into his side, his hand coming to hover over Kylo’s head. He looked so peaceful like this. Warm sunlight streamed through the gauzy drapes, the wind blowing gently though the open window bringing the scent of growing plants and flowers, the sound of birds and the soft sound of water trickling from the water fountains.   
  
It had been years since he last enjoyed being planet side and even longer since he had a moment to himself. Armitage’s hand withdrew. Maybe Kylo had the right idea, a nap wouldn’t hurt. The ginger slowly laid his hand over Kylo’s, fingers intertwining. Blue eyes blinked sleepily then drifted closed. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Tenten rolled towards the bed and it’s sleeping occupants, the ball-like droid settled down and put its self in ‘sentry’ mode to protect its young charges.   
  
A gloved hand slowly closed the bedroom door, leaving only a thin crack as to not disturb the children.   
That same gloved hand up picked up the General’s tablet, a smile graced his face as he saw a name there along with a communication access code.   
  
A moment later, he spoke to the masked man on the other side of the communication line. “I assume that I am speaking to the one called Eru Tanas? My name is Mitaka, I come with an offer that I am sure you _cannot_ refuse….” 


End file.
